Bhaalspawn
by Red Warrior
Summary: Inter BG1 et BG2 :: Les joyeux voyages de Raynor le rôdeur, fils de Bhaal, et sa troupe de bras cassés
1. Joies du Camping

**Synospsis :** Un petit mélange de tout, à la fois de mes aventure personnelles sur BG 1 et 2, avec une intrigue (on essaye) originale et originelle. Des petites choses modifiées (il se pourrait que les personnages soient plus de six dans le groupe, temporairement, par exemple), des lieux empruntés ou inventés, ainsi que des adjuvants. L'histoire débute peu après les évènements de BG1, Tales of the Sword Coast, où j'ai choisi la voie du Bien et donc ai tué Sarevok dans l'épisode final.

Baldur's Gate, tel que moi, Raynor, l'aurait vécu.

**XXX Baldur's Gate : Bhaalspawn XXX**

Seuls résonnaient dans la clairière les lourds ronflements de Raynor Asheron, fier rôdeur de la Côte des Epées, fils maudit de Bhaal le Seigneur du Meurtre, héros renommé jusqu'aux plus profondes terres de Amn, respecté, craint parfois… et aussi plus bruyant qu'un ours durant son sommeil.

Jaheira ne supporta qu'une poignée de minutes cette cacophonie nasale, et ne se fiant qu'à son exaspération grandissante elle se saisit d'une branche proche, probablement tombée d'un arbre durant une tempête violente. « Si tu veux de la musique, tu n'avais qu'à enrôler un barde ! » siffla-t-elle, levant la branche avec toutes les intentions de fracasser le crâne de Raynor.

Tout aussi souplement, la branche lui fut retirée des mains alors qu'elle allait la lancer. Jaheira se retourna, parfaitement consciente de qui était là, et qui l'avait empêchée de mettre un terme au vacarme.

« Khalid ! » cria la druidesse, s'empêtrant un peu dans sa couverture en se retournant. « Rends-moi cette branche ! »

Khalid, fraîchement réveillé par l'exclamation rageuse de sa compagne, secoua la tête d'un air endormi avant de jeter la branche plus loin. Puis le guerrier se rallongea et tenta de se rendormir, sans mot dire, ce qui énerva Jaheira d'autant plus.

« Ne fais pas la sourde oreille encore ! » dit-elle, fumant presque.

« Jaheira, » réussit-il à marmonner, « le soleil ne s'est levé que depuis une demi-heure… et avant même le petit déjeuner tu veux tuer quelqu'un. »

Le demi-elfe avait de moins en moins de problème de locution ; il s'exprimait de plus en plus clairement à voix haute, parfaitement à voix basse, mais se mettait à bégayer de manière incontrôlable quand il était nerveux ou effrayé. Jaheira estimait les progrès de son compagnon, ce qui à ce moment ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir le dépecer vivant.

Jaheira allait d'ailleurs lui en faire part lorsqu'un cri féminin de terreur retentit dans la clairière. Khalid, ne trouvant pas le temps d'enfiler son armure, bondit sur ses pieds en ramassant son épée longue qui traînait par là par miracle.

Aerie, l'elfe, était recroquevillée sous sa couverture et tremblait comme une feuille. Khalid scanna la clairière des yeux, mais non, aucun monstre ne s'y trouvait, et l'elfe n'était pas blessée. Qu'avait donc provoqué ce hurlement ?

« Que se passe-t-il, elfe Aerie ? » parvint la voix suave d'Anomen, et Khalid remarqua en roulant les yeux que le jeune paladin terminait de boucler les ceintures de son armure de plates. _S'il doit se pomponner avant chaque combat, nous ne traverserons jamais le territoire, _pensa amèrement le guerrier. Il savait que ses pensées étaient pour le moins mesquines, mais il espérait vraiment que Raynor botterait Anomen hors du groupe bientôt ; si cela n'arrivait pas, alors il n'aurait qu'à supporter le chevalier.

« Un… un bruit, » trembla l'elfe. « Un… un immonde grognement… u-une bête sans aucun doute… je suis sûre qu'elle nous observe… dans les buissons… On ne l'entend plus maintenant… »

Khalid jeta un coup d'œil à la forme allongée de Raynor ; le leader était maintenant allongé sur le dos, et était en effet silencieux. L'humain aux cheveux rouges bailla et leva une main pour se frotter l'œil, avant d'ouvrir les deux. Le leader se réveillait.

Aerie et Anomen regardèrent Khalid bizarrement quand le guerrier repose son épée et se rallongea, sa tête confortablement calée contre ses bottes. « Que faites-vous donc ? » demanda Anomen, sourcils froncés. « Ne voyez-vous pas que le danger nous entoure possiblement ? Vous fuyez en vous recouchant ! Allons, debout, vil faquin ! »

Khalid choisit d'ignorer le paladin, et fit comprendre d'un signe de main qu'il n'allait pas se lever pour rien. « Il n'y a pas plus de danger i-ici que de cervelle dans l'Ordre du Cœur Radieux tout entier. »

Il entendit le bruit d'une épée que l'on retire de son étui. « Comment _osez-vous _! » grogna Anomen, le ton menaçant. « Insulter ainsi tout un ordre de preux chevaliers ! De serviteurs de la vertu ! De piliers de courage et de noblesse ! Et qu'est-ce qu'un bâtard peut bien y connaître, au courage et à la vertu ? »

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu l'en empêcher, Khalid était sur pieds et marchait vers Anomen. Le chevalier eut le souffle coupé par la surprise ; il avait souvent exprimé son mépris envers les demi races, et ayant à la fois du sang humain et elfe dans les veines Khalid ne supportait pas de se faire traiter de bâtard par ce paladin prétentieux.

La scène aurait pu tourner à la catastrophe si Raynor, désormais totalement réveillé, ne s'était pas mis dans le chemin de Khalid. « Du calme, » lui intima-t-il, retenant son camarade d'armes par les épaules. « Une petite querelle ne vaut pas une effusion de sang, range ton arme. »

Khalid considéra ces mots dans un silence frustré, puis rangea son cimeterre avec des gestes lents. La tension était si pesante dans la clairière que Raynor se sentit obligé de la briser. « Allez, c'est le matin, et j'ai faim. Vous pourrez vous tuer après le petit déjeuner. »

Khalid se détourna d'Anomen et alla se rasseoir à côté de Jaheira, qui le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Raynor s'assit sur un rocher, et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sur les feuilles mortes en passant une main dans ses cheveux écarlates en brosse. « Où est Minsc ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant l'absence du rôdeur et de son rongeur.

« Parti chasser, » répondit Jaheira, lissant la couverture de Khalid sur le dos de ce dernier. « C'était un prétexte comme un autre pour échapper à tes abominables ronflements, Raynor. »

« Je ne ronfle pas ! » s'écria le rôdeur.

« Alors ça devait être un ours, » dit Khalid.

Raynor grogna. « Quand on ne peut pas aligner deux mots sans bégayer, on se tait. »

« J-je ne b-b-bégaie pas ! » siffla le demi-elfe. Quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il soupira. « Bon d'accord, parfois… m-mais ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens qui ont un problème de locution. »

« Et c'est bien de se moquer des ronflements inexistants des gens ? » grogna Raynor. « Bon, qui fait la cuisine ? »

« Je l'ai fait hier, » dit Aerie.

« Et moi avant-hier, » répondit Jaheira, se rallongeant.

« Ce n'est pas la tâche qu'on m'a assignée, » fit Anomen.

« Vous vous plaignez toujours quand je cuisine, » bouda Khalid.

« Et ben moi, je peux pas vraiment cuisiner, et je ne sais pas d'ailleurs, » parvint une voix provenant de la couverture de Raynor.

Le rôdeur aux cheveux écarlates leva un sourcil et jeta un regard à Lilarcor, l'épée parlante, qui trépignait près de la couverture. « Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonnée ! »

« Mais tu poses la question ! » s'offusqua l'arme. « Alors je réponds ! Hey, je sais ! Si on allait tuer une bestiole ! Comme ça on pourrait la manger ! Allez, on va tuer quelque chose ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Toi et ton obsession ! Tuer, tuer, tuer, tu ne sais dire que ça. » Raynor saisit la lame et malgré les protestations de cette dernière, la jeta dans son sac. « J'ai plus que jamais l'impression d'être à la tête du groupe le plus loufoque de Féérune. »

* * *

« Des rôdeurs, hein ! » tonna Jaheira. Elle tenait par l'oreille Minsc et Raynor, qui grimaçaient. « Les plus fins traqueurs de la région ! Qui ont soi-disant 'exploré le périmètre', et à cause desquels on a dormi dehors ! »

Raynor allait rétorquer que, étant druide, Jaheira ne devait pas rechigner à être proche de la nature, mais il choisit de se taire pour ne pas aggraver son cas, et mettre en danger son existence. Certes, lui et le géant au hamster devaient vérifier les alentours, la veille au soir… mais cela ne voulait pas dire que leur tâche avait été soigneusement accomplie – et d'autant plus que, la fatigue aidant, Raynor n'avait pensé qu'à dormir.

Et après tout, _qui _aurait pu prédire que l'auberge de Brasamical se situait _juste là_, à cent pieds de leur campement ?

« On aurait pu dormir dans un vrai lit ! » rugissait toujours Jaheira, secouant les deux combattants par l'oreille. Minsc était si grand qu'il devait se pencher en avant. « On aurait pu manger un vrai repas ! Prendre un bain ! Mais non, bien sûr, _monsieur _l'a voulu autrement ! »

Khalid se gratta la tête, interloqué, avant de se rendre compte qu'il grattait son casque. « On peut t-toujours y aller, il est midi de toute m-manière. »

Raynor s'empressa de bondir sur la perche salvatrice si soudainement tendue. « Oui et si tu veux, on y reste tout l'après-midi et on repart demain matin ! D'accord ? » Mieux valait s'attirer l'ennui d'une après-midi que la colère destructrice de Jaheira.

La demi-elfe fixa Raynor, qui ajouta précipitamment : « Avec un bain, promis ! Si… si tout le monde est d'accord, bien entendu. » Le rôdeur leur lança un regard qui signifiait en somme « Dites non et vous êtes morts. »

« Mhm, ça me va, » dit Aerie. « Et il est vrai que nous avons tous besoin d'un bain. »

« C'est toi le chef, Raynor, » acquiesça Khalid, son bouclier en poids sur épaule.

« Je manque à voir l'utilité d'un repos si prolongé, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, » fit Anomen en haussant les épaules.

Raynor le foudroya du regard et s'empêcha de justesse de dire que, s'il avait son mot à dire, Anomen serait libre de passer autant de temps qu'il le voulait à l'auberge ou ailleurs… mais seul.

Minsc, l'oreille toujours pincée par Jaheira, serra les dents. « Minsc ne comprend pas pourquoi nous devons dormir encore, mais Bouh dit que Raynor est très sage, alors Minsc accepte. »

« Mhmm… allons-y alors. » Jaheira relâcha finalement les deux rôdeurs qui se frittèrent immédiatement l'oreille, endoloris.

« Quelle brute, » grogna Raynor entre ses dents.

« Bouh dit que Raynor a du talent avec les dames, » déclara Minsc, admiratif.

« Avec les dames je sais pas, mais avec celle-là je commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais quand même… pourquoi on a pas vu cette foutue auberge hier soir ? On se serait évité ça. »

Le rôdeur chauve se gratta le crâne. « Minsc ne sait pas, mais Bouh dit que même les meilleurs se trompent, parfois. Il ajoute que mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

« Tu sais Minsc, mon ami… il faudra qu'un jour tu arrêtes de donner à ce hamster tout le mérite qui te revient de droit. »


	2. Keldorn Firecam

**Disclaimer : **Et alors j'aime pas Anomen ? Vous allez me faire un procès ? Comme Oronte à Alceste ? (petite dédicace à la 2nd 12 !)

Enfin bon, les persos sont pas à moi, même pas les lieux, même pas les armes. Non monsieur, tout est copyright BlackIsle.

Arf, et à cause de ma réplique minable je suis obligé de dire que _Le Misanthrope _ne m'appartient pas non plus, il est à Molière (quoique je ne pense pas qu'il se retourne de frustration dans sa tombe pour ça…)

**XXX CHAPITRE DEUX : KELDORN FIRECAM XXX**

Raynor tomba presque à la renverse en poussant la lourde porte en chêne de l'auberge Brasamical. La salle était bondée, et c'était ne dire que la moitié de la vérité de l'affirmer ! L'humain ne pouvait rien voir d'autre qu'une marée de corps en mouvement, et ne pu apercevoir ni le comptoir, ni les escaliers, ni même le mur du fond.

Minsc fit un pas en avant, s'écriant joyeusement : « Minsc va nous guider ! » Le géant se fraya un chemin entre les corps pressés et les tables avec une facilité décourageante, sa taille supérieure lui permettant de voir le comptoir et, surtout et en premier lieu, d'effrayer les gens.

Raynor observa les clients présents en suivant Minsc, une main agrippant la ceinture du rôdeur pour ne pas le perdre. Il vit un assortiment de toutes les races et de tous les âges ; des elfes, jouant aux cartes avec un groupe de jeunes humains à l'apparence joyeuse, des nains disputant quelques parties de bras de fer, des semi-hommes ivres ainsi qu'une poignée de demi-elfes discutant. Raynor se vit obliger de s'arrêter brutalement pour éviter de bousculer un demi-orc aux dents jaunies ; Aerie, quant à elle, n'eut pas cette chance et percuta de plein fouet un gnome qui se mit à piailler d'indignation.

Voyant une table près du mur se libérer, Raynor sauta sur l'occasion et piqua un sprint ; il se laissa tomber dans une chaise avec un soupir soulagé. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans une auberge, Brasamical qui plus est ! Tant de gens, tant de races… »

« Et t-très peu d'armes, » termina Khalid en prenant place à son tour. « Ces gens ne sont pas là dans un but militaire, Raynor. »

« Des touristes ? » demanda Jaheira, se retournant dans sa chaise pour observer la pièce bondée. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une guerre dans les parages ou quoi que se soit, et puis cette région est devenue plutôt célèbre dans tout Féérune depuis toute cette histoire du Trône de Fer… ces gens font peut-être route vers la Porte de Baldur. »

Raynor se balança sur sa chaise en ricanant alors que Minsc, Aerie et Anomen prenaient place à leur tour. « Ah vraiment ? Pour visiter quoi, je me le demande, peut-être les ruines du Trône de Fer ? Ou le Palais Ducal condamné, alors ? Il n'y a plus rien à voir là-haut, nous le savons bien. » Mal à l'aise comme il l'était toujours en parlant de leurs actions passées, le rôdeur se leva. « Je vais voir pour les réservations des chambres, si par miracle Helm existe et qu'il en reste. »

Anomen fronça les sourcils à la mention ironique du dieu auquel il avait destiné ses services de paladin, mais Raynor était déjà loin avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Peu après, Khalid retira son casque, le Heaume de Gloire, et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres en broussaille. « Je vais commander à boire, q-qui veut quoi ? »

Deux « Bière des Sables ! » fusèrent de Minsc et Jaheira ; Anomen renifla à la mention d'alcool et Aerie demanda poliment un verre de limonade. Khalid laissa son casque à Jaheira avant de partir chercher les boissons.

Minsc regardait Bouh trottiner sur la table pour grignoter les miettes de pain. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence dans la salle surpeuplée quand Jaheira grogna. « Oh non, on a oublié de rappeler à Raynor de demander un bain dans les chambres ? »

« Minsc est sûr que Raynor s'en souviendra, » tenta de la rassurer le rôdeur.

« Il oublie tout le temps. » Jaheira tendit la tête, et soupira. « Khalid est trop loin pour que je le rappelle. Minsc, tu peux aller parler à Raynor, s'il te plaît ? Tu serais très gentil. »

Minsc oscilla de manière nerveuse sur sa chaise, qui grinça d'un air inquiétant sous le poids colossal du rôdeur. Son regard azur naviguait de Jaheira à Aerie avant d'aller vers Anomen, puis au comptoir où Raynor discutait avec l'aubergiste, un gnome d'assez mauvais poil. Laisser ses deux amies, dont sa magicienne, seules avec le chevalier pompeux le rendait inconfortable. « Minsc n'aime pas trop ça… nous devrions rester ensemble… »

« S'il te plaît, Minsc ? » dit gentiment Aerie avec sa meilleure expression d'innocence implorante.

Le rôdeur marqua une pause. « … mais Bouh dit que nous avons tous besoin d'un bain, et Minsc le croit. »

Le géant au grand cœur se leva finalement et fendit la foule jusqu'au comptoir, laissant dans son passage des gnomes tentant de sauver leur chope de bière.

Jaheira jouait d'un air absent avec une petite bosse à l'arrière du casque de Khalid quand Aerie prit la parole. « Je n'ai encore jamais visité la Côte des Epées… il y a toujours autant de monde ? »

« Normalement, non, du moins pas si loin au Nord, » expliqua patiemment Jaheira à la jeune mage. « Le gros de la population se situe au Sud, à Nashkel et à Bérégost, mais d'ordinaire pas à ChâteauSuif. Peut-être que dans son passage, il y a deux ans, Raynor a instauré ici une nouvelle légende, qui sait. »

Les yeux de l'elfe se firent rêveurs, et Jaheira se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. « Oh, mais Raynor est un phénomène vivant ! Il est si courageux, fort, adroit, charismatique ! Il est… il est si… » La phrase se termina en un soupir et Jaheira lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Quiconque ne pouvait pas voir qu'Aerie était amoureuse de Raynor était aveugle. Tous l'avaient remarqué – sauf, bien entendu, Raynor.

_Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne sais pas qui plaindre, _se dit la druidesse.

Anomen eut un reniflement de dédain en écoutant le discours de l'elfe éprise de l'humain, et arrêta d'arracher les poils dépassant de son bouc bien taillé pour poser son menton dans sa main et observer les allées et venues des gens d'un air empli d'ennui.

Jaheira leva les yeux pour voir Khalid, près du comptoir, faisant des gestes ; elle comprit par l'expression de son ami qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour porter les boissons. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé ; Anomen poussa un soupir de victime impuissante et se leva avec toute sa dignité de chevalier en herbe pour aller aider le demi-sang pour qui il n'éprouvait pas grand-chose autre que du mépris.

Jaheira et Aerie se retrouvèrent seules à la table, cependant pas longtemps. Raynor revint à ce moment, raclant sa chaise au sol bruyamment. « Voilà c'est fait. »

La druidesse fronça les sourcils. « Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, maman, » bailla le rôdeur en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise. « Ah, au fait, Aerie, tu as toujours cette gemme bizarre qu'on a trouvée à Umar ? Un type là-bas saurait de quoi il s'agit. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! » Toute heureuse que son « héros » lui ai adressé la parole, et ravie de pouvoir lui rendre service, Aerie se leva précipitamment. _Trop _précipitamment en fait ; sa robe de mage accrocha le bord de la table, sa cheville heurta sa chaise, et elle tombait avant que Jaheira ou Raynor n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement.

Aerie, cependant, ne toucha jamais le sol. Quelque part durant sa chute, elle fut rattrapée par une paire de bras puissants et se retrouva adossée à une surface solide et, à en juger par le bruit, métallique.

« Doucement, mademoiselle, il ne faudrait pas tomber et vous blesser, » dit une voix grave et mûre au-dessus d'elle. Aerie tordit le cou pour apercevoir son sauveur : un homme, environ la quarantaine, avec un bouc et des sillons de blanc dans sa chevelure sombre, habillé d'une flamboyante armure ocre. Ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec bienveillance.

Aerie resta là, abasourdie, et clignant des yeux. La bouche entrouverte, l'elfe fixait l'homme sans bouger, mais sembla réaliser qu'elle était appuyée complètement sur lui car elle s'empressa de retrouver ses pieds, les joues rosies.

Raynor et Minsc étaient là, debout, et rengainaient les armes qu'ils avaient sorties par réflexe pour défendre leur amie.

L'homme à l'armure reluisante inclina un peu la tête en avant pour intimer que ses intentions étaient pacifiques. « Mes excuses, mesdames, messires, de vous importuner et de vous avoir effrayés. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre équipement ; vous n'êtes pas des touristes, cela se voit. »

Raynor s'approcha et retourna poliment le hochement de tête. Il tendit la main. « Je peux voir que toi non plus, » dit-il en observant l'armure et l'épée longue au pommeau rouge et à la garde couleur or du nouveau venu.

Ce dernier serra de bon cœur la main tendue. « En effet, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mon nom est Keldorn Firecam. Je suis un paladin de l'Ordre du Cœur Radieux. » Keldorn s'interrompit en voyant Raynor soupirer. « Oui ? »

« Non, non, rien, disons que c'est… un sentiment de déjà-vu… » Le rôdeur jeta un bref regard en coin à Anomen, qui aidait Khalid, avant de revenir sur son interlocuteur. « Raynor Asheron, traqueur. Voici Jaheira, druidesse, et vous connaissez déjà Aerie notre elfe magicienne. » L'intéressée rougit un peu et esquissa un vague signe de main. « Ici voilà Minsc… »

« Et Bouh ! » s'exclama le rôdeur de Rasheemar en tendant son hamster.

« … et là-bas on peut voir le mari de Jaheira, Khalid, ainsi que notre chevalier de service, Anomen Delryn. »

Keldorn sourit aux compagnons, avant de reprendre la parole. « Je fais route vers les terres d'Amn, pour me rendre à Athkala. J'ai entendu dire qu'une guerre des guildes pourrait potentiellement explosé là-bas. Je me demandais, si c'est sur votre route bien sûr, si nous pouvions faire route ensemble, et si vous pouviez possiblement m'aider. L'Ordre a besoin d'aide extérieure, et saura se montrer reconnaissant. »

Raynor se gratta le menton, pensif. « Mhm, nous allons aussi vers Athkala, quoique pour une raison toute autre. Mais il est vrai… » _Dis-le ! Il est vrai que le groupe ne sert plus à rien s'il ne fait rien ! Dis-le que l'aventure te manque, et que tu t'ennuies à mourir à tuer des grouilleux pour aider les villageois qui peuvent le faire tout seuls ! _C'était la vérité ; depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Sarevok, ils avaient fait un rapide saut à Athkala et pris Aerie et Anomen au passage, puis le groupe s'était dirigé vers la Côte des Epées peu de temps après. Raynor, depuis ce jour, s'ennuyait.

« Il est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons des affaires à régler à Athkala, ou sur toutes les terres d'Amn nous verrons, » sourit-il.

Khalid et Anomen choisirent ce moment pour revenir avec les boissons. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda le chevalier en herbe, et Raynor lut, dans sa voix comme sur son visage, la méfiance et la jalousie.

S'il hésitait encore, il fut définitivement convaincu, et esquissa un grand sourire. « Bienvenue dans le groupe, Keldorn. »


	3. Soirée Dansante

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab. Tout à BlackIsle, rien à moi.

**XXX CHAPITRE TROIS : SOIREE DANSANTE XXX**

« Et c'est donc comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » dit Keldorn, assez étonné. « Mais alors… vous devez littéralement venir des quatre coins de Féérune ? »

Raynor hocha la tête, prenant une gorgée de sa bière des sables. « En effet. »

Le paladin sourit et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise. « Alors, d'où venez-vous ? »

Après un petit silence, Jaheira fut la première à prendre la parole. « Je suis née à Téthyr, malheureusement en période de guerre civile. Un des amis de ma famille m'a emmenée loin du village en guerre, et des druides m'ont recueillie pour m'élever comme l'une des leurs. »

Keldorn hocha la tête, compréhensif. « Et est-ce là que vous avez rencontré votre mari ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, bien des années après ! » sourit Jaheira et Raynor leva un sourcil en voyant Khalid esquisser un rictus nerveux, comme s'il craignait que l'on n'engage le sujet.

« Quelque chose de drôle, Jaheira ? » demanda le rôdeur.

« Et bien, le jour où j'ai rencontré Khalid, il était- »

« J-J-Jaheira ! Tu avais p-promis de ne r-r-rien dire ! » s'écria le guerrier, et Jaheira rit.

Raynor eut un sourire sadique. « Allez dis-le Jaheira ! On veut rire aussi ! »

« Non, je crois que c'est Khalid qui va le raconter. »

Le demi-elfe allait protester, mais il se rendit alors compte de tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Angoissé d'une telle attention, il avala sa salive et se résigna à passer aux aveux, en commençant par le tout début. « Je ne suis pas né à Téthyr, mais en Calimshan, terre des guerriers. Je n'étais pas p-prévu, mon humain de père n'avait pas pensé que l'elfe qu'il voyait en dehors de son m-mariage tomberait un jour enceinte… mais je suis arrivé quand même. »

Raynor connaissait déjà cette histoire, et il savait combien cela coûtait à Khalid de la relater encore. « Khalid… si tu ne veux pas en parler… »

Le demi-elfe eut un sourire nerveux. « Non, ça va Raynor… c'était il y a une soixantaine d'années, après tout… »

« Soixante ans ! Mais combien de temps diable vivez-vous ? » s'exclama Anomen.

Raynor faillit grogner mais Khalid choisit de répondre poliment. « Notre longévité se s-situe à mi-chemin entre celle des humains et des elfes. Et oui… nous s-sommes des demi-elfes, après tout… » _Et paf, Anomen, _ricana intérieurement Raynor. « Enfin, toujours est-il… cela équivaut à environ vingt-deux de vos années, j'ai donc vingt-deux ans chez les humains, et Jaheira en a v-vingt. »

« Aah, en fait, du haut de mes vingt-cinq ans, je suis plus vieux que vous, » sourit Raynor.

« Dans un certain sens, oui, dans ta vie, mais nous avons vécu plus longtemps, ce qui c-confère le droit à Jaheira de te sermonner. » Raynor bouda, et Khalid sourit. « Donc… je suis né… et ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, ce qui arrive souvent chez les demi-elfes dont la mère est elfe. Mon p-père n'a rien voulu savoir, et j'aurais été abandonné sans la milice de Calimshan. Là, un officier du nom de Saemar m'a adopté, et il a été m-mon père adoptif. Il m'a élevé et formé au combat. Je crois que je lui dois tout. »

Un silence nostalgique s'installa, et Jaheira le brisa en tapotant l'épaule de Khalid. « Tu oublies le détail important, » rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. « Cette certaine journée, dans la forêt du Petit Croc… tu t'en souviens ? »

Le guerrier soupira. « Comment l'oublier ? J'était parti en forêt, ce jour-là… j'aimais bien me p-promener au lever du jour. Et puis j'ai soudainement eu besoin de répondre à l'appel de la nature… » Khalid laissa sa phrase en suspens pour laisser sa signification imprégner les esprits.

Raynor fut le plus vif. « Tu devais pisser ? »

« C'est… une autre manière de le dire… moins poétique, mais plus directe, vraiment, » marmonna le guerrier. « Enfin voilà… j'étais en train de... mhmm… mais je n'avais pas vu les d-deux loups arriver… »

« Et quant à moi, en me promenant dans la forêt ce matin-là je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur un Khalid sans pantalon courant pour échapper aux loups ! » dit alors Jaheira, riant d'un air machiavélique. « Des fois, j'en ris encore ! »

La tablée éclata de rire, et Khalid cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains. « Mon jour le plus glorieux, sans doute, » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, arrête, tu étais formidable ! Surtout quand tu as voulu prendre ton épée sans réaliser que tu n'avais pas de ceinture et que tu as trébuché, avant que- »

« Stop ! » l'interrompit Khalid, maintenant cramoisi. « S-stop avec mes glorieux s-souvenirs ! »

La journée se termina sur les autres histoires des membres du groupe. Aerie relata des histoires de son peuple, les avariels, une espèce d'elfes ayant appris à voler, et comment ses ailes avaient été arrachées par des orques. Minsc dit simplement qu'il venait de Rasheemar, terre des guerriers, pour « botter le train du mal et essuyer de ses fesses le sol qu'il avait souillé ». Anomen conserva un silence borné et amer, prétendant être très absorbé par la contemplation d'une latte mal clouée.

* * *

« Il y a un bal, ce soir, » avait dit Keldorn. « Vous savez danser ? »

« Même pas dans mes rêves ! » avait répondu Raynor, riant.

Et il avait dit vrai. Seulement voilà, le problème principal avec l'alcool, et surtout avec une ou deux bières en trop, c'est qu'on ne sait plus trop définir la limite entre ce qui est faisable et ce qui ne l'est pas. Danser, pour le rôdeur, appartenait à la seconde catégorie.

Aerie, que l'idée d'une danse avec Raynor enchantait, avait vite été déçue. En effet, en plein morceau, l'humain avait tenté de mettre le feu aux cheveux d'une elfe présente sur la piste de danse, avant de s'endormir immédiatement sur l'épaule de la magicienne. Cette dernière s'était vue forcée de le ramener à leur table, et là il était, la joue contre le bois lisse de la table, alors que l'elfe soupirait.

Pour se distraire de la vue peu invitante, Aerie se tourna vers la piste de danse. Khalid et Jaheira avaient depuis longtemps entamé leur danse, sans même s'arrêter aux changements de morceaux. La magicienne eut un sourire ému en observant les deux demi-elfes, enlacés, qui semblaient se trouver dans leur propre monde. Elle rit ensuite en voyant les tortillements effrénés de Minsc, qui faisait tournoyer sa cavalière – ou victime, c'est selon – à une allure et une proximité dangereuse pour les autres danseurs.

Aerie leva les yeux vers Keldorn. « Vous n'allez pas danser, sir Keldorn ? »

Le chevalier sourit gentiment à la jeune mage. « Chère Aerie, je suis flatté de vous voir me surestimer. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis trop vieux pour danser. »

« Trop vieux pour danser, mais pas pour se battre apparemment, » railla Anomen d'un ton amer, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la surface de la table. Déjà, son ressentiment face à ce paladin s'amplifiait. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop posé et confiant, trop… représentatif de ce qu'Anomen voulait devenir. Un seul regard vers Firecam semblait allonger de plus belle la route qui devait le mener au rang de paladin aguerri, et l'emplissait de désespoir. Lui, Anomen, le jeune chevalier en herbe, ne ferait pas le poids dans ce groupe en compagnie de Keldorn, le paladin expérimenté.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le rire franc et bon de Keldorn, qui leva un peu sa chope de limonade. « Tu dis vrai, fils ! Cependant cela dépend des points de vue : un troll ne va pas pleurnicher et venir te houspiller parce que tu lui as marché sur le pied pendant la bataille ! »

Aerie ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette métaphore bien qu'elle fut plutôt misogyne. Anomen réfréna un soupir et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'avoir une idée. Peut-être Firecam ne voulait-il pas danser car il ne savait pas ? Peut-être Anomen le pouvait-il, lui ? En cela ce serait une excellente manière de se prouver un peu supérieur. « Aerie ! » s'exclama-t-il soudainement. « Viens-tu danser ? »

L'elfe sursauta légèrement à la demande précipitée. « Oh… c'est très gentil Anomen, mais… je suis un peu fatiguée, la prochaine fois peut-être… »

« Ce n'est qu'une danse, » dit le jeune chevalier en se levant et prenant la main d'Aerie. Son large sourire goguenard en disait long sur son état d'esprit, et c'est d'un air rieur qu'il ajouta : « Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de sauter dans un nid de gobelins. »

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ç'aurait été plus simple ? _se demanda l'elfe alors qu'elle laissait le paladin en herbe l'entraîner vers la piste de danse improvisée.

Minsc, dont la dixième partenaire de danse venait de s'évanouir – pourquoi, il ne le savait toujours pas ; Bouh lui disait qu'il avait sur elles un effet très particulier, et Minsc pensait que cela devait être positif. Le rôdeur de huit pieds de haut prit place en face de Keldorn. « Bouh dit que nous devrions dormir, si nous devons partir tôt demain matin. »

Keldorn, qui avait été mis au courant de la légère simplicité d'esprit de Minsc, se garda bien de demander qui était Bouh et se contenta de hocher la tête. « Ce serait judicieux, mon ami. Comment fait-on ? »

Minsc resta silencieux, et fixa Keldorn en clignant des yeux. « Euh… et bien on monte les escaliers… on se couche et on dort… oui c'est comme ça, Keldorn a jamais dormi avant ? »

Le chevalier laissa un sourire amusé planer sur ses lèvres. « Non je veux dire… pour le leader. » Keldorn désigna Raynor, toujours endormi sur la table.

Minsc haussa une épaule massive. « Bouh dit qu'on peut le monter dans la chambre ou le laisser là, Raynor est habitué. Où est ma magicienne ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, prenant Keldorn par surprise.

« Ta… magicienne ? Oh je vois, tu veux parler de la jeune elfe. Elle danse avec le jeune initié, » répondit le paladin.

Minsc suivit la direction donnée du regard. Là, il vit Anomen qui tenait Aerie bien trop proche, aux goûts de Minsc et de l'elfe, et cette dernière conjurait tous ses efforts pour s'écarter discrètement du chevalier en herbe. Anomen jetait de temps à autres un regard discret vers la table pour voir si Firecam regardait dans sa direction. Voyant que c'était le cas, il rapprocha encore Aerie ; l'expression de malaise sur la visage de la jeune elfe fit déborder le vase.

Minsc grogna en dégainant son épée, la Lame des Roses. « Personne ! » rugit-il faisant sursauter Keldorn. « Personne ne contrarie ma magicienne et s'en sort vivant ! »

Le rôdeur chargea à travers la foule terrifiée vers Anomen, qui semblait figé par l'incrédulité. Minsc, enragé, attendit d'être à portée de l'humain et abattit sa lame ; cette dernière fut aussitôt stoppée par une autre dans un claquement métallique. Le Rasheeman baissa les yeux pour voir Khalid, l'épée du Chaos en main, bloquer son assaut. « Du calme ! » intima le demi-elfe.

Mais Minsc, aveuglé par la rage, grogna et donna un violent revers d'épée ; la lame cingla du plat la joue de Khalid et l'envoya au sol, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de sa mâchoire. Minsc entendit quelqu'un murmurer quelque chose, et il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Jaheira avant que d'épaisses lianes ne sortent du sol pour entraver ses membres. La Lame tomba au sol, et le rôdeur se débattit frénétiquement contre le sort d'enchevêtrement de la druidesse, en vain.

« Du calme, Minsc ! » ordonna cette dernière en s'agenouillant près de Khalid. « Il me semble t'avoir entendu promettre de contrôler tes émotions de berserker ? »

Aerie s'approcha rapidement, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage. « Khalid va bien ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Jaheira se pencha au-dessus de son mari et écarta une mèche de cheveux sombres aux reflets rougeoyants. « Il va bien, il est juste sonné par le choc. Mon pauvre Khalid, tu ne t'habitueras jamais à vivre sans ton casque. »

Le demi-elfe au sol grogna et porta une main à sa tempe douloureuse et sa joue écorchée.

Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires à Minsc pour émerger de son état de berserker. Quand le rôdeur tomba à genoux au sol, haletant, Jaheira annula rapidement le sort qui maintenait le Rasheeman entravé tout en aidant Khalid à s'asseoir.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Minsc, » le sermonna-t-elle. « Tu es devenu enragé au beau milieu d'une auberge, et tu as failli blesser Anomen et Khalid, sans compter les autres personnes ici. » Jaheira embrassa du regard toute la pièce et tous les gens, qui semblaient pétrifiés par la peur. Quand le rôdeur adopta un silence penaud, elle soupira. « Amène Aerie dans sa chambre, et prend Raynor au passage. Cette outre à vinasse est en train de cuver sa bière, vous parlez d'un leader. »

« Bière ? » balbutia Raynor en ouvrant un œil paresseux.

Jaheira grogna, dégoûtée. « Je vous préviens… je ne gaspille aucun sort de soins demain matin pour son mal de tête. »

* * *

Raynor fut réveillé en sursaut quand il heurta le matelas de son lit sans cérémonie. « Que… que quoi ? Qui ? » bafouilla-t-il, groggy.

Minsc ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Raynor ronflait de nouveau avant qu'il n'ait pu proférer un seul mot.

« Aucun savoir-vivre, » grommela Jaheira alors qu'elle aidait Khalid à marcher dans la chambre. « Des fois je me demande quand même ce que je fais avec vous. »

Le demi-elfe sonné sourit un peu. « Et bien, je p-pense que le fait que nous soyons mariés doit jouer. »

« C'est un bon alibi, Khalid. Sache seulement que dans des circonstances normales, tu aurais reçu quelques baffes pour ton idiotie. Et tu n'aurais pas été le seul. » Elle l'allongea sur un lit avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le matelas. « Vous parlez d'un chef, il n'était même pas conscient de ce qui se passait. »

« Minsc est pas d'accord, » protesta le géant de Rasheemar, venant au secours de Raynor qui serait sûrement venu au sien. « Raynor est un grand guerrier ! »

Khalid s'allongea sur le côté, tentant de calmer sa tête résonnante. « Minsc n'a pas t-tout à fait tort, Jaheira. Raynor possède de nombreux atouts, aux combats comme à la diplomatie. »

La druidesse haussa les épaules. « Je persiste à dire qu'il y a des moments, comme maintenant, où il ne sert à rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors ; Aerie jouait nerveusement avec une manche de sa robe de mage, et Minsc caressait d'un doigt la tête de Bouh, tentant de ne pas se faire plus remarquer.

Ce fut Khalid qui prit la parole : « On se venge ? »

« Pardon ? » sursauta Jaheira.

« Je veux dire… on peut lui jouer un tour ? Un t-truc simple… tu pourrais invoquer des araignées, d-dans son lit, il déteste ces bêtes. »

« Mais c'est cruel ! » s'exclama Aerie, horrifiée à la seule idée qu'on puisse jouer un mauvais tour à son héros.

« C'est pas très gentil, » renchérit Minsc, discrètement.

« En effet. C'est donc envisageable, » sourit Jaheira d'un air machiavélique. « Bravo, Khalid, c'était ta bonne idée de la journée. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu disais avec ces araignées ? »


	4. En Route, ou Presque

**Disclaimer : **Bla de bla de blah... et là je lui ai dit, waah, c'est une Durandil ! Trop fort !

**  
XXX CHAPITRE QUATRE : EN ROUTE, OU PRESQUE XXX**

Les rayons de soleil frappaient désormais l'auberge de Brasamical. Le réveil le plus naturel du monde pénétra également par les carreaux de la fenêtre de l'auberge, inondant les chambres de lumière et, avec elles, celle où Raynor dormait toujours paisiblement, seul. Les yeux du rôdeur se virent sauvagement agressés par les lueurs du jour, et lorsqu'il s'assit, il porta les mains à sa tête qui résonnait plus fort que si un dragon l'avait piétinée.

_Je ne boirai plus jamais… du moins, pas avant la prochaine auberge, _pensa-t-il.

Raynor bailla et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour se lever, descendre dans la salle de l'auberge et prendre un petit déjeuner. Cependant, avant même que son pied ne touche le sol, une voix grave s'adressa à lui de quelque part à sa droite : « Je ferais attention si j'étais toi. »

L'humain aux cheveux rouges sursauta dans son stade de semi éveil, puis eut la bonne idée de lever les yeux. Il n'aperçut que Lilarcor, qui avait été casuellement déposée la garde contre le mur la veille, et qui avait certainement parlé à l'instant. Cette épée ne dormait-elle jamais ?

« Et pourquoi ça ? » répondit-il néanmoins, son mal de tête gagnant de minute en minute.

« Moi je dis ça, c'est juste pour te prévenir, après tu fais comme tu veux. Vas-y, lève-toi et marche sur un piège à sort posé astucieusement au sol, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. J'aurai au moins la conscience tranquille de t'avoir prévenu. » Si l'arme avait eu des épaules, elle serait en train de les hocher dans un geste de désintérêt.

« Un… piège ? » répéta le rôdeur, éberlué, en éloignant vivement son pied du sol où il allait le poser. « Mais… qui ? Tu les as vu ? Qui étaient-ils ? »

« Oh, pas de mystère. C'est ton ami aux oreilles pointues, là, le guerrier demi-sang. C'est lui qui a lancé l'idée. » L'épée ricana, et Raynor jura l'avoir vue trembloter contre le mur ; où peut-être était-ce la bière qui lui faisait voir des choses. « Ils sont tous partis bien vite ce matin avant ton réveil, d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas trop les blâmer. »

Hésitant à croire Lilarcor – qui lui avait par le passé déjà joué des tours – Raynor attrapa une de ses bottes et, la contemplant d'un air pensif, la laissa tomber à côté du lit, à l'endroit même où il comptait poser les pieds il y a quelques secondes seulement.

Aussitôt, et à sa plus grande horreur, une myriade de petites araignées hideuses se matérialisa au sol, et les bestioles commencèrent à grouiller. Rouges, vertes, noires… Terrifié, Raynor recula d'un bond sur le matelas pour se soustraire la vue des menaces à huit yeux et surtout, pour éviter qu'elles ne le remarquent. Il n'osait penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait choisit d'ignorer Lilarcor, mais en revanche songea avec délice à ce qui allait se passer dans l'heure qui suivait.

_Khalid… Considère-toi mort. _

* * *

« C-comment ça, ça n'a rien fait ? » bégaya Khalid, sa voix atteignant un ton anormalement aigu.

Devant lui, Minsc haussait les épaules d'un geste incertain. « Minsc ne sait pas, mais Bouh dit qu'il a entendu Raynor parler à Larry- » Khalid dut faire un effort de mémoire pour se souvenir que _Larry _était le nom attribué par Minsc à Lilarcor, « -et Raynor a activé tous les pièges sans se lever de son lit, comme si il savait qu'ils étaient là. Minsc ne savait pas que Raynor avait des capacités de voleur. Les rôdeurs de Rasheeman n'en ont pas. »

Jaheira soupira. « Minsc, à mon avis cela n'a rien à voir avec des compétences de voleur. »

Mais le géant continuait. « Puis Raynor s'est enfin levé, et il a commencé à grommeler à voix basse comme il fait quand il est énervé. Bouh a seulement entendu « demi-elfe » et « castration ». Jaheira, que signife castration ? Bouh le sait, mais il ne veut pas me le dire. »

Khalid émit un cri de terreur étranglé et il lui fallut rassembler tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes et passer sa vie en ermite au cœur de Bois Manteau. « Et il v-va d-d-descendre pour me t-tuer ! C-comment il a su ? »

Jaheira donna une légère claque à Khalid pour le ramener sur terre. « C'est probablement Lilarcor qui lui a dit, il était là hier soir après tout. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu y penser et le changer de chambre, mais je ne pensais pas que Lilarcor pouvait se montrer cafardeur. »

« Le voilà ! » glissa Aerie dans un murmure paniqué.

Agissant à l'encontre de toute bonne conduite, poussé par la peur, Khalid se jeta littéralement sous la table la plus proche quand il aperçut le rôdeur qui descendait l'escalier de bois. Par instinct, Minsc, Aerie et Jaheira l'aidèrent à se dissimuler en s'asseyant autour de cette même table, sous laquelle Khalid se faisait tout petit pour ne pas être aperçu du leader.

Leader qui fut bientôt à leur hauteur. « Quelle belle journée ! » s'exclama-t-il, joignant un geste exagéré à un sourire grotesque qui ne dissimulait en rien le rictus de fureur qu'il était sensé masquer. « Les oiseaux brillent, le soleil chante, où est Khalid ? » grogna-t-il soudainement.

Jaheira eut un vif mouvement de recul. « Euh… » hésita-t-elle, trébuchant sur ses mots. « Et bien, je… je ne sais pas vraiment, probablement allé explorer les bois autour, je ne sais pas. Tu sais comme il aime se promener tôt le matin. »

Raynor leva un sourcil, peu convaincu. « Dans les bois, hein ? Sans armes et sans équipement ? Au risque de se faire déchiqueter par une bande de loups ? Je ne crois pas, Jaheira. »

La druidesse faillit grimacer en réalisant son erreur. Elle se rattrapa vite. « Oui, tu as raison, même lui n'est pas si idiot. » Sous la table, Khalid émit un bruit de protestation, que Jaheira fit taire d'un adroit coup de pied silencieux dans les côtes. « Il est sûrement dans la cour, alors. »

« Bien. Je vais aller dehors dans ce cas ! » Reprenant son sourire forcé, Raynor s'éloigna à grands pas dont le bruit mat contre les planches du parquet reflétait la colère brûlante du rôdeur. « J'aurais deux ou trois trucs à lui dire, à ce cher demi-elfe ! »

Une fois que le leader eût passé la porte, Jaheira toucha doucement le bras de Khalid du pied. « Il est parti, tu peux sortir. »

« Euh… tu sais… c'est t-très confortable ici, en bas, » parvint la voix du demi-elfe qui n'était pas vraiment pressé de quitter sa cachette. « Et puis la vue n'est pas mal, non plus. » Jaheira sentit une main se poser sur sa cheville.

La druidesse sentit ses joues se rosir, mais fut sauvée de l'embarras quand Keldorn appela Minsc et Aerie pour leur raconter quelque chose – peu importe ce que cela était, en fait, car les deux nommés quittèrent la table aussitôt et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Jaheira. Cette dernière attendit qu'ils soient loin avant de parler. « Et tu te crois malin, hein ? »

Khalid rit doucement, toujours abrité sous le lourd panneau. « Je n'y peux rien. »

Jaheira sourit malgré elle alors que Khalid jouait avec un lacet d'une sandale. « Ne sois pas idiot, » dit-elle, mais elle ne retira pas son pied, et n'avait que très peu de conviction pour ses propres mots.

Mais soudain son sourire disparut. Ils étaient seuls, c'était le moment où jamais d'en parler. Elle ne savait pas quand un tel moment se représenterait. « Mais je vais te dire, Khalid… maintenant que nous sommes seuls. » Le demi-elfe cessa tout mouvement à ces mots. « Je… j'ai peur, Khalid. » La druidesse soupira ; rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient déjà entendue prononcer ces mots. Khalid et Gorion devaient être les seuls de tout Amn.

« Peur, Jaheira ? » demanda Khalid.

« Oui… Comme tu le sais, Raynor veut retourner à Athkala, mais… les Harpers attendent, Khalid, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Les Harpers. Appelés aussi Ménestrels, cette organisation de combattants n'était maintenant plus qu'à moitié secrète dans les Plaines Oubliées. Les principaux fondateurs avaient été Elminster et Wyvernspur, un puissant mage et un barde qui s'était vu permis la voie de la divinité. Le but des Harpers était d'entraver toute association maléfique, tels que les Mages Rouges de Thay ou les Zhentarim, deux puissantes organisations de sorciers maléfiques. Ils engageaient principalement des elfes, demi-elfes, des rôdeurs et des bardes.

Croyant qu'une voie neutre était la seule manière de rétablir l'Equilibre, Khalid et Jaheira avaient rejoint cette organisation des années plus tôt. Toutefois, les Harpers utilisaient de plus en plus de moyens douteux pour atteindre leurs objectifs, et se mêlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui dans le meilleur des cas leur attirait seulement la haine des gens.

Le chaos s'était déclenché après la trahison de Khelben BâtonNoir, qui avait pactisé avec un leader Zhentarim ; un schisme s'était alors produit entre ceux qui voulaient maintenir l'Equilibre, les neutres, et ceux qui voulaient combattre le mal, les bons. Khalid et Jaheira n'avaient pas eu le temps de se rendre à Athkala pour décider quel parti prendre.

Le guerrier demi-elfe soupira et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Jaheira. « Je sais. Peut-être ne seront-ils p-pas hostiles… »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Khalid. Tu les connais, ils s'intéressent d'un peu trop près à Raynor, et le Hérault voudra sûrement le voir. Ils sont avides de pouvoir, et Raynor en est empli. Ils lui veulent du mal. »

« Comme la plupart des gens. » Khalid se leva et s'assit près de Jaheira. « Il est le fils de B-Bhaal, après tout, ils ne voient que ça. On n'y peut rien, il y a aura toujours du monde pour se fier aux apparences, p-pour le craindre et le haïr malgré tout ce qu'il a accompli. On ne peut que le protéger. »

Jaheira hocha la tête, cependant peu convaincue. « Mais que ferons-nous ? » murmura-t-elle. « Que ferons-nous si les Harpers décident de s'en mêler comme de tout le reste ? Trahir une faction pour l'autre… nous y serons obligés, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais une trahison envers Raynor… Khalid, que ferons-nous ? »

Ne sachant que dire, le demi-elfe passa un bras autour des épaules de la druidesse pour la réconforter. « Nous verrons, » dit-il simplement alors que Jaheira posait sa tempe contre son épaule. « Nous verrons. »

Raynor choisit ce moment pour entrer de nouveau dans l'auberge ; il aperçut les deux demi-elfes, et allait courir pour passer un savon mérité au guerrier aux oreilles pointues lorsqu'il remarqua l'air grave de ses deux compagnons. Il décida de garder ses pulsions de vengeance pour plus tard.

Incapable de satisfaire les grondements de sa dignité, le rôdeur se dirigea vers le comptoir pour faire taire ceux de son estomac ; quand, du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir quelqu'un – un homme d'après la carrure – en robes rouges qui déjeunait seul à une table.

Raynor allait poursuivre son chemin quand une petite cloche se mit à tinter dans sa cervelle. Pour être couvert de telles robes, l'homme devait être un mage, et rouge… seuls les Mages Rouges portaient des vêtements si écarlates. Mais les Mages Rouges avaient la réputation d'être extrêmement maléfiques, ainsi comment celui-ci pouvait-il déjeuner dans une auberge si facilement ?

Réfléchissant un instant, Raynor se fit sa propre petite idée sur l'identité du mage, malgré la cagoule qui ce dernier avait rabattue. Le rôdeur s'avança souplement vers la table, faisant bien attention à ne pas être remarqué par l'objet de son interrogation et remerciant Helm d'avoir de telles capacités de furtivité. Finalement, le mage fit tomber par accident de l'eau sur sa robe, et grogna.

« Evidemment, c'était écrit quelque part ! (Quoique je ne la lave pas souvent non plus.) »

Cette phrase et ce ton de voix irrité achevèrent de convaincre Raynor, qui sourit bêtement. Le rôdeur se pencha en avant, l'air plus stupide que malin. « Hey, Edwin, tu traînes souvent au Sud ? »

Le mage laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et sursauta. Raynor ricana alors que quelques elfes, surpris, tournaient curieusement la tête dans leur direction. Le mage leva la tête et bondit sur ses pieds, furieux. « Qui ose ! Qui trouve le front de me défier moi, Mage de Thay, et… » Le mage rouge se tut soudainement en remarquant Raynor. « Oh… ooh ! Ah, oui, mon vieil ami, err… mhm, euh… off, aucune importance. Que me veux-tu ? » grogna-t-il lorsqu'il fut incapable de se souvenir du nom.

« Rien, entre connaissances on peut se dire bonjour, non ? »

« Tu agis sans intérêt, maintenant ? (Sa tête me rappelle quelque chose… faisons semblant de le connaître, cela vaut mieux.) »

Raynor se laissa aller à rire, ce qui rendit Edwin confus et le mage fronça les sourcils. « Ah, Edwin, c'est bon de voir que certaines personnes ne changent pas ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? (J'y suis ! C'est ce rôdeur du Sud, le fils de Bhaal ! Que me veut-il encore ?) » Edwin regarda l'humain d'un œil extrêmement suspect. « J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je voyage de nouveau avec toi, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

« Hey, du calme, je disais juste bonjour ! » Raynor prit délibérément place à la table du magicien, et prit alors vraiment son temps pour l'observer. Toujours les mêmes robes écarlates, toujours la même capuche rabattue sur un visage humain bien ciselé à la barbe tressée. Les yeux noirs d'Edwin l'observaient froidement, quoique Raynor y vit la familière flamme dévorante qui menaçait de brûler le premier qui tenterait de faire de l'esprit avec le mage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » demanda l'humain tout à coup sur le ton de la conversation.

Edwin ne se précipita pas dans sa réponse et se rassit tout d'abord lentement. « La routine… on m'envoie à Athkala infiltrer une guilde pour… pourquoi je te raconte ça d'abord ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rôdeur ! Shoo ! Va t'en ! (A coup sûr, on l'a envoyé pour entraver ma route ! Ah, Chivid, je te hais !) »

Raynor roula les yeux ; ce mage ne ferait décidément jamais confiance à personne. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble durant une année, si ce n'est plus, mais Edwin restait sur ses gardes comme au premier jour.

« Du calme, je me fiche pas mal de la légalité de tes occupations – je suis mal placé pour te faire la morale là-dessus. Non, je voulais juste savoir où tu allais, si tout allait bien ; ça fait longtemps après tout. » Raynor surprit le regard peu convaincu du mage, et poussa alors un soupir dramatique. « C'est SI dur que ça de croire que j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas ? Tu sais, tu es peut-être sarcastique, insupportable et tout, mais fut un temps tu étais mon allié, mon… ami ? »

Edwin renifla avec dédain ; signe que Raynor avait depuis longtemps identifié comme un relâchement de tension. « Je vais bien, » céda-t-il enfin. « Enfin, comme d'habitude. Je suis dans le Sud parce que je fais route vers Athkala, au Nord. »

« Nous aussi ! » sourit l'humain, avant de lever un sourcil. « Mais ça ne m'explique pas vraiment ce que tu fais réellement au Sud. »

Edwin soupira imperceptiblement. « A Thay, bien sûr. Je ne suis resté que quelques heures, cependant. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils t'ont foutu dehors ? » sourit Raynor.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » murmura le mage écarlate. « En voyageant avec toi, en accomplissant des tâches, des missions, j'ai plus d'une fois été désigné, comme le reste du groupe, par le mot « héros ». » Edwin eut une grimace de dégoût, comme s'il lui coûtait de prononcer ce mot. « Héros… enfin, mon peuple ne l'a pas supporté, surtout de la part d'un Mage Rouge : j'ai été banni. Officiellement, je ne fais plus partie des Mages Rouges (mais celui qui me fera renoncer à ce statut n'est pas encore né !) »

Raynor fit rapidement l'équation des évènements. « Donc tu travailles pour eux pour te racheter ? »

« On peut le résumer comme ça (On ne va pas le rabaisser, pour une fois que sa cervelle de primate comprend quelque chose), » fit Edwin en tournant sa cuillère dans sa main.

« Tu veux voyager avec nous ? »

La proposition était si naturelle, si spontanée, qu'Edwin en fit tomber le couvert qu'il tenait. « Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit non ! Si tu penses que je vais m'embarquer au péril de ma vie dans une autre quête farfelue et dangereuse pour t'aider, tu- »

« Du calme ! Tu es toujours aussi nerveux le matin ? » grogna Raynor. « Je ne t'ai jamais dit de nous rejoindre, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour mener un groupe de huit personnes… en me comptant, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire… non, je me demandais seulement si, au lieu de voyager seul, tu ne voulais pas plutôt faire route vers Athkala avec nous, puisque c'est notre destination commune. »

Edwin, au grand étonnement de Raynor, resta silencieux comme s'il considérait la proposition. « Faire route durant des jours avec une bande de singes ignorants ? Mhm… je suppose que mon intelligence vous serait utile, en effet. »

Raynor rit et donna une accolade au mage. « Allez ! Pense combien ton retour va faire plaisir aux autres ! »

* * *

« Hors de question, Raynor ! » déclara fermement Jaheira.

Le rôdeur grogna. « Mais Ja', il ne nous rejoint pas ! On fait juste route ensemble jusqu'à Athkala, et pas plus ! »

La druidesse lui jeta un regard noir. « Oui, et d'ici là ton point de vue aura encore changé ! »

« Je dois dire que j-je suis assez d'accord avec Jaheira, » fit Khalid.

« Oh, mais toi de toute manière, si elle te disait de te jeter d'une falaise… » Khalid gratifia Raynor d'un regard qui aurait pu tuer.

« De toute façon tu ne peux pas, » poursuivit Jaheira. « Minsc, dis-lui pourquoi il ne peut pas. »

« C'est lui qui a tué Dynaheir ! » tonna le Rasheeman, et presque tous dans l'auberge eurent le réflexe de trouver un abri. « C'est lui, Minsc le sait ! Minsc sait qu'il la détestait et qu'il le voulait depuis le début ! »

Edwin croisa les bras et dévisagea le rôdeur sombrement. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de ta sorcière de pacotille (ce qui me chagrine vraiment, j'aurais aimé être présent à ce moment.) »

Raynor leva les bras pour réclamer le silence avant que la situation ne dégénère. « Hop hop, on se calme ! Et puis après tout, c'est moi le leader ici, c'est moi qui prend les décisions et je dis qu'Edwin vient avec nous ! Point final ! » _Enfin, on va pouvoir user d'un peu d'autorité ! _Il comprenait que Minsc proteste quelque peu (Edwin, il est vrai, voulait à une époque assassiner Dynaheir, l'ancienne fiancée de Minsc) mais les autres n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Oui, Edwin était un mage maléfique, d'accord, il était foncièrement mauvais, mais Raynor en avait décidé ainsi ; il viendrait.

_Je lui ai fait confiance une fois, et il ne m'a pas trahi. Il ne le fera pas maintenant, _se dit l'humain alors que ses compagnons s'éloignaient en grommelant, Edwin compris. Seul Khalid s'avança vers le rôdeur en hésitant. « Sérieusement, Raynor, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il vienne ? »

Raynor répondit d'une voix plus basse. « Tu sais, Khalid, je pense que dans sa vie Edwin n'a pas vraiment eu d'amis mais en revanche a connu un paquet d'ennemis. Je suis même certain qu'il croit à chaque instant que nous allons nous retourner contre lui, et il me paraît normal qu'on fasse tout pour lui prouver le contraire. Disons que lui permettre de voyager avec nous en est le premier pas, et aussi c'est une façon de lui dire merci pour l'aide qu'il m'a apportée la dernière fois. Et puis… je l'aime bien. »

Les yeux du demi-elfe s'écarquillèrent. « Tu… »

« Pas dans ce sens-là, » grogna le fils de Bhaal. « Je veux dire… il est comme une vieille maladie à laquelle tu t'es habitué et qui te manquerait si elle disparaissait un jour, tout à coup. »


	5. A Travers Forets

** Disclaimer : **'Sont toujours pas à moi, mais je vais faire un effort (je veux au moins Edwin... bah ouais quoi) 

Edwin : Tu peux crever ! jette une boule de feu

X.X...

**XXX CHAPITRE CINQ : A TRAVERS FORETS XXX**

« Certaines choses sont restées les mêmes, apparemment, » grogna Raynor alors qu'un autre hobgobelin courait vers lui d'une démarche gauche, sa lourde épée rouillée brandie vers la tête du rôdeur avec toutes les intentions de la briser. Cette vue, qui aurait pu terrifier de plus jeunes aventuriers, laissa Raynor de marbre ; l'humain se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils quand la créature rugit férocement, gagnant de la vitesse.

Lorsque le hobgobelin fut à portée d'épée, Raynor esquissa souplement un écart vers la gauche, et la créature le dépassa. Remerciant les dieux d'avoir donné des réflexes médiocres aux hobgobelins, le rôdeur aux cheveux écarlates profita de la confusion de son ennemi pour lui asséner un violent revers de lame à la nuque, le projetant au sol où il resta, sans vie.

C'était le dernier ; Raynor leva la tête pour voir ses compagnons fourmiller sur la zone de combat. Edwin scrutait les cadavres massifs avec curiosité, cherchant quelque parchemin ou autre objet magique sans doute, mais ne découvrant que trois pièces d'or et une poignée de gemmes de peu de valeur, sans doute volées par ces créatures. Aerie le suivait de près, étrangement ; Raynor le premier avait été étonné de voir les deux mages en si bons termes. Ce n'était pas si grande surprise de la part d'Aerie, qui appréciait quasiment tout le monde, mais Edwin n'était pas du genre à se laisser suivre et n'avait pas la patience de supporter les questions parfois un peu simples d'esprit d'Aerie. Raynor espérait seulement que le Mage Rouge ne complotait rien.

Khalid tentait d'un air dégoûté de laver le sang et la bave de hobgobelin qui coulait le long de sa hallebarde et du devant de son armure de plates, sans succès aucun. Il ne parvint qu'à en étaler un peu plus, et grogna une phrase ressemblant étrangement à une insulte contre les hobgobelins et leur manque d'hygiène, même dans la mort. Non loin du demi-elfe, Anomen raccrochait sa masse à sa ceinture en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment irrité par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il n'avait qu'à éviter de se laisser souiller par le sang et la bave de leurs ennemis, voilà tout, se dit le paladin en herbe. Avant de remarquer une tâche de sang noirâtre sur sa botte et d'essuyer rapidement cette dernière dans l'herbe, grimaçant de dégoût. Keldorn, quant à lui, alla aider Khalid à enlever le gros de la substance visqueuse avant que cette dernière ne sèche.

Raynor bailla et se dirigea vers Jaheira. Cette dernière, accroupie aux côtés de Minsc, murmurait un sort de soins pour le crâne du grand rôdeur, qui était salement éraflé. « Les chemins ne sont décidément pas plus sûrs que la dernière fois, hein ? » fit-il d'un air faussement exténué, essuyant une sueur imaginaire de son front.

« Raynor, nous coupons à travers la forêt et les buissons, je vois mal ce que tu appelles « chemins », » répliqua la druidesse, clairement plus occupée à soigner Minsc.

Irrité, le rôdeur aux cheveux écarlates allait relancer la joute d'un commentaire acerbe – incluant l'amour que les druides étaient sensés porter à la Nature et au reste – quand Edwin s'exclama : « Un parchemin ! »

Raynor virevolta ; en effet, le Sorcier Rouge tenait un rouleau de parchemin jauni, scellé par un cachet de cire sombre. De là où il se tenait, le fils de Bhaal ne pouvait voir le sceau représenté, ni même s'il y en avait un. Il s'avança en contournant les corps massifs. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Probablement la formule d'un autre sort, » suggéra Aerie, déjà aux côtés d'Edwin.

Le mage décacheta facilement le parchemin et déroula le papier jauni avec un enthousiasme qu'il avait du mal à cacher. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à récupérer un sort mortellement efficace sur des ennemis aussi peu expérimentés, mais même un sort de niveau moyen était toujours le bienvenu. Mais au lieu de symboles à l'encre rouge, bleue ou blanche, Edwin tomba sur quelques lignes d'écriture tordue et serrée. Il fronça les sourcils, et soudain conscient du regard interrogateur de Raynor, lut à haute voix :

« Zolbar,

Ici te sont transmis les ordres du Seigneur Firkraag. Tu dois réunir des forces au Sud et rassembler les élites. Amène-les au donjon de sa seigneurie, et ta dette sera considérée comme rendue. Echoue, et notre Seigneur dégustera ta tête cuite dans l'huile et donnera tes membres à manger aux chiens.

Koveras. »

« Charmant, » ironisa Jaheira.

« Un ordre simple pour un esprit simple, » fit Raynor en donnant un léger coup de pied dans la tempe du supposé Zolbar, disloquant le casque en acier rouillé. « Au moins, celui-là ne s'inquiètera plus d'avoir sa tête dévorée. Apparemment ce Seigneur Firkraag n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre avec des pincettes. »

« Et il n'engage pas des gens capables de rédiger sans fautes d'orthographe, » fit Edwin avec une grimace. Il secoua la lettre avec dédain, et le cachet de cire lui tomba dans la main. Après une inspection plus scrupuleuse, Edwin discerna la silhouette d'un dragon sur le sceau écarlate.

« Je me demande qui pourrait bien être ce Koveras, » dit Aerie, relisant la lettre.

« Personne, probablement un sbire de ce Lord Firkraag, » fit Raynor, un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs. « Je suppose qu'il n'est pas de notre côté. »

« Il est vrai que ceux qui donnent des ordres à nos ennemis ne peuvent être nos alliés, » acquiesça Keldorn, à juste titre, en essuyant son épée Rédempteur Sanctifié du sang noirâtre des hobgobelins. Anomen fut tenté de briser le crâne de ce diseur de belles paroles d'un revers de masse, mais se retint de justesse en sentant l'œil acéré de Raynor sur lui.

Le rôdeur demi-dieu s'avança rapidement et extirpa lettre et sceau de cire des mains du Sorcier Rouge. « Gardons ceci quand même, on ne sait jamais, » dit-il plus à lui-même que pour les autres en glissant les objets dans une poche de sa tunique.

« Pourquoi voudrait-on les recru-uter ? » fit Khalid en déposant la garde de sa hallebarde au sol pour reposer son bras endolori. Le lourd soleil de la Côte des Epées faisait perler la sueur à gouttes sous le heaume attaché fermement autour du crâne du demi-elfe. « C'est vrai, après tout, nous les avons m-massacrés en quelques secondes. »

« Laisse, ce ne sont que quelques hobgobelins stupides, » dit Raynor avec un geste de la main qui montrait que, pour lui, l'affaire n'avait que très peu d'importance.

« Ces deux mots ne sont pas synonymes ? » renifla Anomen.

« Merci, Anomen, pour avoir introduit la note spirituelle de la conversation, » grogna le leader. « Maintenant, pourrions-nous continuer notre route ? »

Alors que la compagnie s'ébranlait de nouveau, Edwin donna les gemmes à Minsc, qui les glissa dans une petite sacoche à sa ceinture prévue à cet effet, non sans gratifier le mage d'un regard noir. Le Sorcier de Thay décida d'ignorer cette menace oculaire en marchant la tête haute ; néanmoins, il choisit de marcher aux côtés de Raynor au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit de la grosse brute au hamster de le transformer en pâtée pour grouilleux. Ou autre.

* * *

Ce fut Aerie qui dit à haute, quoique très timide, voix ce que tout le reste du groupe pensait. « Raynor, nous… nous pourrions faire un arrêt pour nous reposer ? La nuit va tomber et nous avons passé la journée à marcher et à éliminer des créatures sans nous arrêter. »

Le rôdeur continua à marcher, écartant de temps à autre une branche du passage, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne répondit pas à la question posée ; l'avait-il seulement entendue ? « Raynor ? » appela Aerie, plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Mhm ? Pardon, je réfléchissais, tu voulais me parler Aerie ? » demanda le leader, ne se retournant toujours pas et ralentissant encore moins.

« Je me demandais si on pouvait s'arrêter et se reposer, puisque la nuit va tomber et- »

« Aerie, Aerie, c'est justement parce que la nuit va tomber que nous devons sortir de la forêt, » expliqua Raynor. « Il rôde bien pire la nuit que de simples hobgobelins dans ces bois. »

Jaheira soupira. « Ne me fais pas rire, Raynor. Nous avons déjà dormi au cœur de Bois-Manteau la nuit, à côté de la caverne des wyvernes et du nid des araignées. Ce n'est pas plus dangereux qu'ailleurs. » Le rôdeur reste silencieux, et la druidesse sentit la fatigue gagner du terrain sur la patience. « Et puis quoi, sortir des Bois voudrait dire entrer dans Baldur's Gate, et c'est à deux jours de marche d'ici ! Veux-tu que nous marchions encore deux jours comme ça ? »

« J'aimerais déjà m'entendre penser, » grogna l'humain.

« Et nous aimerions nous reposer, ô grand seigneur qui ne connaît ni la fatigue ni le sommeil ! » lâcha finalement la druidesse, frustrée.

Raynor soupira lourdement et, dans un grand geste digne de tous les dramaturges, laissa tomber son sac à dos au sol avant de s'arrêter. « Reposons-nous ici alors ! Dormons tous paisiblement ! Mais si demain matin l'un de vous se réveille et ne trouve plus sa tête parce qu'une araignée géante l'a dévorée, je ne veux rien entendre ! » Toujours sans se retourner, le rôdeur s'éloigna en grommelant d'intelligibles paroles.

Il s'installa alors un léger silence gêné, qui fut brisé quand Khalid déposa son propre sac au sol dans un bâillement. « Un petit s-somme serait le bienvenue, » dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol couvert de feuilles.

Peu à peu, tous suivirent son exemple, quoique Aerie semblait toujours inquiète pour Raynor et ce qui pourrait lui arriver, seul dans ce bois. Jaheira la rassura en affirmant que s'il était en danger, le fils de Bhaal pourrait toujours se battre à coups de tête enflée.

Keldorn s'assit aussi, non sans un craquement osseux qui se répercuta entre les arbres et obligea quelques personnes, dont le chevalier, à grimacer.

Jaheira accourut. « Keldorn, tu es blessé ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? » Voyant que le paladin ne disait mot et avait tendance à fuir son regard, la druidesse s'agenouilla prs de lui. « Depuis quand ? »

« Il y a trois heures, avec les derniers hobgobelins, » avoua-t-il, une légère honte se ressentant dans sa voix. « Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. »

« Et bien bravo, » grogna Anomen, assis adossé à un arbre. « A peine une journée et déjà blessé. Raynor a l'art et la manière de recruter des gens assez talentueux pour se laisser frapper par un simple hobgobelin. »

« Ne sous-estime jamais aucune créature, Anomen, » répondit sèchement Jaheira. « Même le grouilleux le plus malade peut toujours te sauter à la gorge et te tuer. » Elle commença alors à défaire les lanières qui maintenaient la lourde armure de Keldorn, surprenant ce dernier. « Et tu es resté avec ça pendant trois heures. C'est le dos n'est-ce pas ? »

« Madame, je vous en prie, ne vous mettez pas en dépense pour si peu, » protesta faiblement Keldorn, bégayant presque comme Khalid.

Les éclats de rire d'Edwin retentirent aussitôt, et tous se tournèrent pour voir le Sorcier se tenant les côtes. « _Ne vous mettez pas en dépense ! _Ah ha, hilarant ! Dans quel roman à l'eau de rose as-tu trouvé ça ! » railla le mage.

« Edwin, quand ton avis littéraire sera désiré, nous te le ferons savoir, » claqua Jaheira. Elle examinait désormais le dos de Keldorn, le touchant du bout des doigts. Après quelques secondes elle fronça les sourcils. « Je crois savoir ce que c'est. Tu dois avoir l'épaule déboîtée, ou du moins déplacée ; je n'ai aucun sort pour ça, sinon… la remise en place manuelle. »

Aerie, Khalid et Minsc grimacèrent à cette seule pensée, et même Anomen esquissa un rictus de douleur. Edwin, par contre, regardait la scène avec des yeux à la fois curieux et anticipateurs.

« Tu es s-sûre qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen ? » questionna Khalid, anxieux.

« Qui est druide ici ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Mais ça doit être extrêmement douloureux, » s'inquiéta Aerie.

« La douleur est l'arme du mal ! » rugit Minsc en brandissant Lilacor et le secouant en tous sens. « Il ne faut pas donner d'armes au mal ! Il faut le combattre ! »

Lilarcor, qui apparemment venait d'être éveillé assez brusquement, gémissait à chaque mouvement exagéré du Rasheeman. « Doucement mon garçon ! » supplia-t-il. « Doucemeeeent ! »

Au milieu des rugissements de triomphe du berserker et des supplications de l'arme, un sinistre claquement résonna. Tous virent alors Keldorn pâlir immédiatement, hâve, et serrer ses mâchoires fermement closes. Jaheira terminait de donner les soins à son épaule. « Tu dormiras mieux ce soir, Keldorn, » chuchota-t-elle au paladin souffrant.

_J'espère qu'elle a raison, _frissonna Khalid.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Anomen un peu plus tard alors qu'ils étaient réunis autour du feu. Raynor n'était toujours pas revenu. « Nous allons au Sud, vers Amn, vers Athkala, ça nous le savons. Alors en ce cas pourquoi coupons-nous à travers la forêt alors qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple, et bien mois long, d'emprunter la route principale ? »

Jaheira haussa les épaules, ses yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes. « Raynor a souvent ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il veut sûrement éviter la foule, et les villes. »

« Qu'a-t-il contre Nashkel ? Et Beregost ? »

« Beregost n'aurait pas été un problème, mais Raynor a eu de sérieux problèmes avec les habitants de Nashkel. » Devant l'air interrogateur de Keldorn, Anomen et Aerie, la druidesse se vit contrainte d'étayer un peu ses paroles. « Depuis cette pénurie du fer, et le scandale du fer contaminé qui a ébranlé tous les territoires de la Côte des Epées. Raynor a mené l'enquête et a prouvé que le problème venait des mines de Nashkel, les plus populaires de toutes. Depuis, plus aucun armurier ne demande du fer en provenance de Nashkel, et nul n'achète arme ou armure de la même origine. »

« Ils en veulent probablement toujours à Raynor, » dit Khalid, encoconné dans la couverture près de Jaheira.

Anomen hocha la tête et resta silencieux ; le reste du groupe fit de même. Enfin, la majeure partie tout du moins ; cette même partie qui tourna la tête en entendant les grommellements frustrés d'Edwin, qui tremblait et serrait les dents en même temps qu'il se blotissait dans sa robe de mage.

Khalid sourit. « Rapproche-toi encore un peu du feu, Edwin, et tu seras assis dedans. »

« Garde tes réflexions pour toi (Tous le monde ne peut pas avoir une fourrure de primate pour lui tenir chaud, après tout), » siffla le mage frileux.

« C'est sûr, ça doit changer du climat de Thay, » remarqua Jaheira plutôt malicieusement. « Quoique pour ce qui est de l'aridité, Calimshan bat les autres régions à plate couture, et je ne vois pas Khalid se plaindre. »

Parmi les ricanements, Aerie tapota gentiment le bras d'Edwin dans un geste amical. « Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons au Sud, le climat devrait se réchauffer. Il fait très bon à Athkala, » sourit-elle.

Le froid devait congeler le cerveau du Sorcier Rouge, car ce dernier ne prononça aucune réplique sarcastique. Il se contenta d'un grognement étouffé, et se tut finalement. Ce qui valait probablement mieux pour lui.


	6. Considérations

**Disclaimer : **/serre Edwin/ Ahlala mon petit, ce chapitre t'es quasiment dédié ! **  
**Edwin : -- j'aurais préféré un temple, ou un culte encore mieux... maintenant lâche-moi, sale singe (Et en disant ça j'insulte tous les singes du monde)

On lui donne la main, il veut le bras celui-là... ça fait un peu radotage mais rien n'est à moi, pour l'instant, mais je ne vais pas tarder à prendre d'assaut les Entreprise BlackIsle. On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher...

**XXX CHAPITRE SIX : CONSIDERATIONS XXX**

Le milieu de la nuit. Désormais les étoiles scintillaient dans le sombre ciel de Féerune et semblaient rivaliser par leur éclat. La compagnie dormait autour du feu de camp, à l'exception d'un certain mage que le froid maintenait en éveil.

Edwin grognant, marmonnait et jurait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, mais il avait beau resserrer sa robe de mage autour de son corps mince, le froid s'insinuait et lui gelait les os jusqu'à la moelle. Cependant sa fierté de Sorcier Rouge l'avait empêché de demander de l'aide et, malgré lui, il le regrettait maintenant. Mais il n'allait pas ajouter à son malheur la honte de réveiller quelqu'un et de demander de l'aide.

« Ce qui te ressemble parfaitement, » dit une voix nonchalante qui fit sursauter le mage.

Raynor s'approcha et se laissa tomber près du feu. « Tu devrais arrêter de dire ce que tu penses à voix haute, c'est très gênant selon la situation, » dit-il en appuyant ses bottes sur les pierres entourant les flammes.

« Merci de t'être souvenu que je suis un mage adulte et responsable, » siffla Edwin, priant le ciel pour que le leader n'entende pas ses dents claquer. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. » Le mage décida de faire de son mieux pour ignorer Raynor, et se rapprocha encore un peu du feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir les éclats de cendres sur ses pieds bottés.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il vit du coin de l'œil le rôdeur sortir de sa poche le bout de parchemin trouvé sur Zolbar. L'humain le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains, ses yeux semblant fixés sur une portion en particulier comme s'il voulait voir à travers. Edwin n'y tint plus et prit la parole. « Tiens, je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que de _stupides hobgobelins _? » renifla-t-il.

« Ce ne sont pas eux le problème, » fit le rôdeur avec un air qui se voulait nonchalant. De la même manière, il tendit le parchemin à Edwin comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire mouchoir. « Tiens, lis la signature. »

Le Mage se réfréna de dire qu'il connaissait la signature, puisque après tout il avait trouvé lui-même la note, mais décida de marcher. « Koveras ? Et bien ? »

Raynor traçait des cercles dans la terre poudreuse du sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Edwin attendit sa réponse quelques secondes : « Lis ce nom à l'envers. »

Edwin soupira lourdement mais s'exécuta. Il marqua alors une pause, le papier entre les mains, tentant de trouver une explication et à la fois riant intérieurement des inquiétudes du fils de Bhaal. Une fois l'information ingurgitée, le Sorcier leva la tête. « Raynor, Sarevok est mort, tu le sais. J'étais là. »

« Et comment tu expliques ça dans ce cas ? Tu sais très bien qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre d'autres noms, comme Vokresa, ou Sevokra ; et bien maintenant nous avons droit à Koveras. » Raynor jeta une pierre dans le feu d'un air las.

Sarevok, le demi-frère de sang de Raynor. Un homme qui, depuis son entrée dans l'âge adulte, était persuadé que son destin était de succéder au Seigneur du Meurtre, Bhaal. Il s'était constitué une armée d'élites, était devenu une véritable force meurtrière, et avait à l'esprit de conquérir Amn, puis la Côte des Epées, et enfin Féerune toute entière. Sarevok semait la discorde et le chaos partout où les peuples étaient trop faibles pour lui résister ; en quête d'un plus grand pouvoir il avait tenté de rallier Raynor à ses projets.

Le rôdeur aux cheveux écarlates avait refusé catégoriquement ; Sarevok aurait déjà dû avoir le tact de lui faire cette proposition avant d'assassiner Gorion, le père adoptif de Raynor, sous ses yeux. A ce refus, l'essence de Bhaal circulant dans les veines de Sarevok s'était embrasée : il avait juré de tuer Raynor, qui n'était pas digne du sang du Seigneur du Meurtre qui coulait en lui, et y était presque arrivé. Mais Raynor, aidé de ses compagnons, avait été le plus fort.

Raynor, contre l'avis de tous, avait insisté pour que l'on érige une pierre tombale pour son frère. Son corps n'avait pas été enterré là, bien évidemment, car après le combat mortel Sarevok ne possédait plus vraiment de corps. On avait enfouit son armure, son épée ainsi que la chevalière qu'il portait à la main droite.

Raynor le croyait mort, bel et bien mort, mais cette lettre… ce parchemin avait réussi à le faire douter. Nul ne savait que son frère avait l'habitude de se nommer Koveras pour brouiller les pistes à part lui et Sarevok lui-même. Et Imoen bien sûr, mais Imoen… Raynor ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait.

Peu après la défaite de Sarevok, deux jours en fait, alors que le groupe avait décidé de se rendre au Nord de Amn, plusieurs personnes encagoulées les avaient abordés. Raynor ne savait rien d'eux, ni leur race, ni leur visage ; il se souvenait juste d'un éclair aveuglant, puis des ténèbres. Il s'était éveillé ensuite dans une cage, au cœur d'un donjon duquel il s'était échappé avec Jaheira, Khalid et Minsc grâce à Imoen. Le maître du donjon – Jon Irenicus, il s'en souvenait maintenant – avait alors été capturé par des Mages Encagoulés en même temps qu'Imoen. Raynor sillonnait Amn pour retrouver ces Mages, sans succès jusque ici.

Retourner à Athkala, ville qui l'avait vu s'échapper de la prison souterraine, semblait une option intelligente.

Raynor secoua la tête pour débarrasser son esprit de ces choses inquiétantes, et regarda Edwin. « Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, Edwin ? Il doit être pas loin de deux heures du matin. »

« Je fais mon tour de garde, » mentit habilement le mage de Thay.

« Les fameux mensonges d'Edwin Odesseiron, » rit un peu le fils de Bhaal. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, Edwin, que feraient les Sorciers Rouges à Thay sans toi ! »

Edwin resta silencieux.

Raynor se rendit alors compte qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il s'attendait à une réponse telle que « Ils seraient perdus ! » ou encore « Nul ne peut survivre sans moi à ses côtés, » et pas au silence éloquent qu'il venait de recevoir. Il poussa un peu plus loin l'inspection et réalisa que les yeux sombres d'Edwin reflétaient… du regret ? De la mélancolie ? Sûrement, la lueur des flammes et l'obscurité nocturne jouaient des tours aux yeux de Raynor ! Le Sorcier Rouge serait le dernier à éprouver ces émotions.

« Edwin ? » appela Raynor. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de travers ? »

« Non, » parvint le murmure peu convaincu.

Raynor fronça les sourcils ; maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'attitude d'Edwin pouvait être considérée comme plus qu'étrange si l'on connaissait le personnage. Le mage, normalement le moins sociable d'Amn, avait accepté sans trop de difficultés de faire partie d'un groupe qu'il détestait à la suite d'une visite dans son pays natal. Raynor ne croyait qu'à moitié son histoire de travail pour les Sorciers Rouges en vue de se racheter. Et pourquoi infiltrer une guilde de voleurs ? Ils étaient le dernier souci des mages !

Edwin avait-il peur ? Cherchait-il à se cacher, à fuir ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Edwin ? » demanda Raynor.

« Raynor, s'il te plaît, » répondit le mage à mi-voix. « Oublie que tu m'as parlé. Oublie que tu m'as posé cette question. »

Le regard presque suppliant du mage fut suffisant pour réduire Raynor au silence, et à la réflexion, pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

_Le soleil aveuglant frappait la contrée de Thay de toute sa puissance en ce début d'après-midi. Ce n'était pas étonnant pour la saison, et Edwin Odesseiron fut saisi d'une envie soudaine de rire et courir. Après toutes ces années, après tous ces mois de traque, il était enfin de retour chez lui ! Enfin de retour à la maison familiale, où sa mère allait l'accueillir avec des exclamations de joie, comme toujours, et son père allait lui asséner une tape amicale sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'il était fier. Même Edkun serait obligé de dire quelque chose ! Enfin de retour au quartier général des Sorciers Rouges, qui seraient plus qu'enchantés de le voir revenir. Enfin de retour aux côtés de Dekaras, son maître, celui qui l'avait élevé. _

_Chemin faisant, Edwin était arrivé aux portes de Eltabbar, la capitale de Thay. Tout d'abord, il se rendrait au bâtiment du Conseil des Huit Zulkirs, où il recevrait certainement des félicitations et – qui sait – peut-être un titre quelconque. Il leur conterait sa réussite dans l'assassinat de la sorcière Rasheemane Dynaheir, et son avancée dans l'espionnage du fils de Bhaal (en omettant, bien sûr, le fait que Raynor était devenu son ami et n'était donc plus espionné). Il ferait le compte-rendu de tous les sorts de haut niveau qu'il avait employé, et en ferait baver Nevron, son confrère Conjurateur. Même Szass Tam l'Immortel, le Sorcier-Liche tout-puissant, devrait reconnaître qu'il avait du talent. Et… et qui se tenait là ? _

_Edwin cessa de marcher en voyant les ombres disposées en demi-cercle devant lui. Elles barraient l'entrée à la ville, et Edwin réalisa après quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait en fait de personnes enveloppées dans des robes de mage rouge sombre ; des robes de mage qu'il connaissait bien. _Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient jusqu'aux portes de la capitale pour m'accueillir, _pensa-t-il, déjà fier de lui-même. _

_Le jeune mage regardait les huit Sorciers les plus puissants de Thay, en demi-cercle, et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Derrière eux se tenaient plusieurs personnes, dont une qu'il reconnut comme étant son père. Edwin sourit légèrement en apercevant la silhouette cagoulée de Maïtre Dekaras ; à son étonnement, l'assassin baissa les yeux au sol et se détourna un peu. _

_Un mage s'avança ; son épaisse robe pourpre était bordée de pierres précieuses aussi noires que le néant et sa cagoule abaissée masquait son identité. Edwin savait pourtant de qui il s'agissait ; Tam la Liche, l'archi-mage transformé en mort-vivant, le premier Zulkir de Thay. Sa taille imposante et sa démarche saccadée le trahissaient. _

_Le jeune Sorcier Rouge inclina respectueusement la tête en avant, et fut surpris quand Szass Tam ne retourna pas le geste comme il était coutume de faire. Edwin prit alors conscience que le climat qui régnait autour de lui était loin, très loin d'être chargé de félicitations et de satisfaction. L'hostilité et la colère gonflaient l'air aux portes de la ville. Edwin, désemparé, chercha le regard de son père, mais Deverlon le fixait froidement avec des yeux dénués de toute bienveillance. Le jeune humain réalisa alors, peu importe en fût la cause, qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. D'énormes ennuis. _

_Tam tira sa cagoule en arrière, et comme d'habitude Edwin lutta pour ne pas grimacer. La vue du visage du mort-vivant lui avait plus d'une fois soulevé l'estomac, mais le rictus furieux le poussait presque à l'écoeurement. Il était bien connu que le but de tout Sorcier Rouge, de tout mage, était d'acquérir un jour un pouvoir suffisamment conséquent pour pouvoir se métamorphoser en liche et disposer de pouvoirs phénoménaux, ajoutés le plus souvent à l'immortalité. Mais le visage cadavérique était assez pour en dissuader Edwin ; le jeune mage fixait avec une fascination morbide le nez creux, les perçantes lueurs rouges dans les orbites vides, la bouche dénuée de lèvres découvrant des dents jaunies et pourries par endroits. _

_Un Sorcier se transformait en liche le plus souvent poussé par sa soif de pouvoir, qui était considérée comme noble parmi les mages. Doté de l'immortalité, le mage pourrait approfondir ses connaissances de la magie jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans se soucier d'une certaine durée de vie. Le côté maléfique des liches pourrait plutôt porter le nom d'égoïsme ; tout comme un humain, un nain ou un demi-elfe chasse un insecte qui l'importune, la liche ne s'attaque qu'à ceux qui entravent ses études et empêchent sa soif de connaissances d'être rassasiée. Bien sûr, il existait des liches purement maléfiques, mais jusqu'à ce jour ça n'avait pas vraiment été le genre de Tam. _

_Le rictus de furie tendait la peau grisâtre et Edwin se demanda comment cette dernière tenait encore sur les os. « Edwin Mordred Alexander Odesseiron, » dit casuellement la voix rauque. « De retour… nous désespérions. » _

_« Je suis rentré le plus tôt possible, Seigneur- »_

_« Comment _oses-_tu encore t'adresser au Seigneur Tam ! » tonna une voix rugissante. Edwin se tourna pour voir un Sorcier rabattre sa cagoule rageusement en arrière. Il se souvenait bien du magnifique Altérateur, Druxus Rhym, dont l'épaisse chevelure blonde retombait devant les yeux, ces yeux chargés de colère et d'exaspération. Edwin ne se souvenait par contre pas l'avoir jamais vu si énervé. « Comment oses-tu entrer ici et prétendre- »_

_« Il suffit, Druxus, » grogna Tam en levant une main décharnée pour faire taire le Zulkir. « Nous étions convenus que ceci se déroulerait sans débordement. » _

_« Qui a commencé les débordements, je vous le demande bien, » siffla la voix de Nevron, le Conjurateur agressif et expansionniste. Edwin nota avec amusement que le mage n'osait pas retirer sa cagoule. _

_« Venons-en aux faits, s'il vous plaît, » soupira Lallara Mediocros, une femme très belle aux traits fins, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés. La seule véritable alliée de Tam, et aussi une puissante Abjuratrice. _

_Tam ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre mais Edwin, offusqué, le coupa. « Les faits ? Quels faits ? Que me cache-t-on ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Il sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur quand Szass Tam s'avança jusqu'à se tenir juste devant lui. La Liche baissa la tête, et Edwin rassembla chaque once de volonté qu'il possédait pour ne pas vomir en inhalant l'haleine putride de corps en décomposition qui émanait de la bouche du mort-vivant. « Garde tes interjections pour toi, jeune Edwin, » grogna-t-il. « Tu as assez d'ennuis comme ça, mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir longtemps. »_

_Edwin n'eut pas le loisir de demander la signification de cette dernière phrase ; une main l'empoigna à la gorge et le tira en arrière. La cagoule d'Edwin glissa en arrière, révélant ses cheveux courts couleur noisette, et il prit une respiration rapide avant que son dos ne heurte une surface dure. Edwin haletait, cherchant à la fois à inspirer et à retirer cette main qui écrasait sa gorge. Bientôt, une dague remplaça la main à sa gorge, et Edwin eut le temps de reconnaître le nom gravé sur la garde. _

_« E-Edkun, » parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque alors qu'une autre main saisissait sa jugulaire de nouveau. _

_« Bonjour, Edwin, » dit une voix trop joyeuse pour l'occasion. « Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup manqué, mon frère ? » _

_Edwin ne trouva ni l'air ni la lucidité de répondre alors que son frère aîné broyait ses moyens de respiration. Haletant, il agrippait la main et tentait vainement de la faire lâcher prise ; mais il savait qu'Edkun était bien plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas un assassin redoutable pour rien. _

_« Maintenant que tu es dans une position confortable, écoute, » continua Tam. « Il y a quelques mois de ça, nous avons été désagréablement surpris quand les _échos de tes hauts faits _nous sont parvenus, ici, à Thay. »_

_« Tu réduis à néant les camps des bandits que _nous _avons infiltrés sur la Côte des Epées en tant qu'espions, » grogna Aznar Thrul, l'Evocateur. _

_« Tu fais couler le commerce des esclaves thayviens dans cette même partie de Féerune, » renchérit Yaphyll, la Divinatrice, en fixant Edwin de ses yeux verts. _

_« Tu fraternises avec un Rasheeman et salis notre réputation partout où tu passes, » cracha Laurozil l'Enchanteur avec mépris. _

_« De plus, tu ne t'acquittes d'aucune mission qui t'a été confiée, » dit Szass Tam, les points de lumière rouge qui lui servaient de globes oculaires fixés sur Edwin, et plus particulièrement sur sa gorge. « Ne cherche pas à cacher quoi que ce soit : tu n'as pas tué la sorcière Dynaheir, et tu as même voyagé avec son garde du corps. Et qu'en est-il de ton autre mission ? » _

_Edwin ferma les yeux. Voilà, il y était. Où sa loyauté allait-elle pencher ? Vers Raynor, qui lui avait permis de survivre à maintes choses, où vers les Sorciers Rouges, qui avaient sûrement envie de l'exécuter sur l'heure et sur le champ. « Je… je ne sais pas encore, » murmura-t-il. _

_« Nous t'avons laissé une année entière pour cette mission d'espionnage, » fit Tam, sa patience s'évaporant à chaque seconde. « Cette question devrait être simple, pourtant. Le fils de Bhaal peut-il être notre allié, oui ou non ? » _

_« Je… je pense que son potentiel peut en effet nous aider… il serait parfaitement d'accord… laissez-moi aller lui dire, je reviendrai avec lui dans- »_

_« Tu mens, » décréta la liche. « Tu as oublié une chose, jeune Edwin. Je peux parfaitement voir quand une personne me ment. » Edwin eut un cri étranglé quand la main autour de sa gorge se resserra brutalement, et il se débattit d'autant plus. « Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si nous attendions son aide. Ce qui est plus gênant, par contre, est le fait que tu n'as pas rempli l'autre moitié de ta mission. Rappelle-nous, qu'étais-tu sensé faire si le fils de Bhaal ne nous était pas utile ? » _

_Edwin toussa un instant avant de trouver sa voix. « Le… le tuer… » _

_« Bien. Le fils de Bhaal est-il mort ? » _

_« Non… » _

_« Tu as donc échoué à ta mission. A tes deux missions, » grogna le Sorcier-Liche. Tam sourit néanmoins en notant l'air incrédule d'Edwin. « Tu te demandes sûrement comment nous savons tout ceci ? Comment nous pouvons dire exactement par où tu es passé et ce que tu as fait ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir combien ton maître assassin est discret. » Edwin lança un regard désemparé à Dekaras, qui détourna un peu les yeux. « Exactement, Edwin, il te suivait à chaque pas. Nous avons eu raison de ne pas te faire confiance, après tout, cela a porté ses fruits. » _

_Edwin sentait la main de Edkun se refermer peu à peu, et tenta de calculer le temps que mettraient ses yeux pour jaillir de leurs orbites. Le sang affluait plus difficilement à son cerveau, et sa vision commença à se brouiller. « Tout ce concours de circonstances fait que, Edwin Mordred Alexander Odesseiron, tu vas trouver la mort aujourd'hui, » dit Tam. _

_La vue quoique voilée des huit Zulkirs avançant vers lui fit sonner une clochette d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Edwin. Ses réflexes lui revinrent, et avec eux certains conseils que Raynor lui avaient donnés au cours de leur voyage à travers Amn. Edwin se pencha en avant vers la dague, comme s'il voulait se couper lui-même. Edkun, déstabilisé, retint son frère cadet et lui donna les quelques secondes d'inattention dont il avait besoin. Le temps qu'Edkun réalise comment sa dague, qui était initialement dans sa main, s'était fichée dans son estomac, Edwin avait déjà parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres. _

_« Tuez-le ! » rugit Szass Tam. _

_Tout en courant, Edwin murmura l'incantation qui l'immuniserait contre les sorts et presque aussitôt un globe transparent de couleur bleutée l'entoura. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement en voyant la boule de feu ricocher sur la surface immatérielle et s'écraser plus loin. _

_« Abattez-le ! » tonna la liche de nouveau. _

_Dans un laps de temps très court, Edwin entendit un Zulkir lancer l'incantation du sort de Brèche, qui neutralisa sa protection. Peu après, le jeune Conjurateur fit un bond de côté pour éviter un Eclair, qui lui entailla seulement la joue. Sans regarder derrière lui, Edwin conjura deux Elémentaux de Feu qui se ruèrent vers les Huit Sorciers dans un tourbillon de flammes. _

_Edwin bloqua les bruits de combat derrière lui ; il continua à courir, à courir, jusqu'à sortir des territoires de Thay. Là il s'écroula, fourbu, secoué. Seul. _

_Banni. _

* * *

Edwin s'éveilla en sursaut, la sueur transpirant de son front et lui gelant les os dans cette glaciale nuit Amnienne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revivait-il sans cesse ce moment, chaque nuit ? La honte avait été assez grande la première fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses compagnons de voyage ; non, aucune d'entre eux n'avait été réveillé. Il ne supporterait pas d'autres questions de la part de Raynor, car les réponses ne pouvaient être données. Il ne travaillait pas pour les Sorciers Rouges, il les fuyait. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer chez lui, il était banni. Il n'avait pas voulu voyager avec Raynor, il ne voulait pas voyager seul. Il n'allait infiltrer aucune guilde, il allait se mettre à l'abri.

_A Athkala, je serai hors de danger. Les assassins ne viendront pas me chercher là-bas. Je n'aurai plus à fuir. _


	7. Not so Alone

**XXX CHAPITRE SEPT : NOT SO ALONE XXX**

« Nos chemins se séparent ici, » annonça soudainement Edwin à la cantonade.

Raynor s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un pas alors qu'il allait franchir les portes de la ville d'Athkala. « Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« J'ai dit que je ferais route avec vous jusqu'à Athkala, et nous y sommes, » fit simplement le Sorcier en s'éloignant déjà. « Nous sommes à Athkala, par conséquent je n'ai plus rien à faire à vos côtés (Voyager avec ces simiens ? Ah ! Mort de rire.) »

Sans un mot d'adieu aucun, Edwin quitta le groupe pour disparaître à un coin de rue, la dernière chose visible du mage étant un claquement de sa robe écarlate.

« Il va vers l'ouest, » remarqua alors Keldorn. « Il se dirige vers les docks. »

« Parfait, c'est l'information la moins utile de la journée, » grogna Anomen. « Comme si nous allions courir après ce mage pour lui demander son aide. »

Raynor agita la main. « Laissez tomber. Venez, allons aux Bas-Quartiers, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Bernard. Peut-être qu'il aura une chambre de libre pour nous. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poussant la lourde porte aux lattes vermoulues de l'auberge La Couronne de Cuivre, Raynor se vit obliger de s'asséner deux claques pour détourner son esprit de l'odeur puante qui stagnait dans tout l'établissement. Derrière lui, Keldorn et Anomen firent de même, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

La grande pièce rectangulaire, au sempiternel éclairage défectueux et faible, n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le dernier passage de Raynor à Athkala – bien que ce dernier fut bref. Quelques tables en bois rondes étaient éparpillées ça et là, et au centre brûlait un foyer sur lequel grillait un porc – ou était-ce un mouton ? – entier. Au-dessus de toutes les tables les mouches voletaient, parfois se posant sur un steak mal cuit, parfois prenant place sur des vêtements crasseux.

Raynor savait que la porte en face de l'entrée menait aux cellules des esclaves ainsi qu'aux arènes de paris, et l'escalier du fond donnait sur quelques chambres à coucher. A côté de l'escalier, le comptoir, derrière lequel on ne pouvait jamais trouver Bernard, le tenancier. L'homme grassouillet préférait trottiner dans la salle et observer les clients plutôt que de les attendre derrière le bar, jouant occasionnellement avec un pan déchiré de sa veste qui, à l'origine, devait être vert pomme.

Raynor finit par apercevoir le tavernier, penché au-dessus d'une table, et en grande discussion avec deux ivrognes demi-orcs. Non loin derrière, le rôdeur reconnut Hendak, le guerrier nordique réduit en esclavage qu'il avait secouru il n'y avait pas deux mois. L'humain, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, aiguisait une dague à l'aide d'une lime.

Le fils de Bhaal se préparait à aller à la rencontre de Hendak quand une forme blanche courut vers le groupe. Raynor reconnut non sans difficultés un paladin, ou du moins un apprenti à en juger par l'armure branlante. « Sir Anomen ! » s'écria le jeune homme. « Je vous ai enfin trouvé ! »

Delryn cligna des yeux. « Teri ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose à l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Le dénommé Teri secoua la tête. « L'Ordre va bien, Sir Anomen, mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre famille ! Vite, vous devez venir avec moi ! C'est un malheur, un grand malheur ! »

Anomen insista, mais le garçon ne dit pas un mot de plus pour éclairer cette histoire. C'est donc anxieux qu'il se tourna vers Raynor. « Je vais aller à ma demeure, dans le district du gouvernement, pour éclairer cette affaire. Je ne serai pas long. »

« Prends tout ton temps, Anomen, nous ne bougerons pas de cette ville, » assura Raynor.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et s'éloigna, suivant Teri d'un pas pressé. _Ce ne serait pas gentil de dire « bon débarras », mais ce serait hypocrite de dire « quel dommage », _sourit intérieurement Raynor. Il les connaissait bien les soi-disant problèmes des chevaliers.

Il leva la tête ; Bernard était occupé à servir quelques clients. Il décréta que la meilleure façon d'attirer ce dernier serait de s'asseoir à une table – pas trop collante ni tâchée – et de laisser le flair naturel du tenancier pour détecter des clients le mener jusqu'à eux.

C'est ainsi que Raynor se retrouva assis sur une chaise vacillante, les coudes posés sur la table devant lui, à observer la salle qui fourmillait d'activité. Des serveuses passaient devant lui, et il avait d'ici une très belle vue de l'arène dont la porte était fièrement gardée par Burly, un humain qui aurait pu rivaliser avec Minsc au niveau de la taille comme de la force.

Un bruit sourd attira l'attention du fils de Bhaal. Non loin de l'arène, deux nains semblaient se chamailler avec ardeur. L'un d'eux, dont la barbe et les cheveux blancs étaient tressés en de minces nattes, criait en langage nain et donnait l'impression d'insulter à profusion son camarade. La balafre qui zébrait son visage et la hache à double tranchant qu'il brandissait aurait suffi à dissuader Raynor de le combattre, malgré l'apparence assez faible de son armure de mailles, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de son camarade.

Le second nain était assez grand, même pour la moyenne de ses pairs. Lui aussi parlait en son langage natal, mais malgré le fait qu'il haussait le ton Raynor avait l'impression qu'il tentait de calmer son compagnon. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose excepté les cheveux et la barbe rouge flamboyant, presque à l'identique des siens, tressés en une natte solide maintenue par deux anneaux d'or. Son armure grise et or laissait deviner un corps solidement bâti, et ajoutée aux deux haches surdimensionnées qu'il portait dans le dos, Raynor put déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier – bien qu'il ne portât pas de casque.

Autre fait étrange ; Raynor sentait qu'il connaissait ce nain. Pas de vue, pas de renommée, mais par un procédé assez abstrait qui relevait presque de l'intuition psychique. Raynor avait l'impression qu'il savait tout de ce nain. Exactement la même impression que lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face d'Imoen.

Se pourrait-il… non c'était impossible.

Raynor grogna et tendit la main pour attraper sa chope de bière qui n'existait pas. En le réalisant il grogna une seconde fois.

« Tu as vu, Raynor ? » dit alors Aerie joyeusement. « Ce nain, là-bas, a les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que toi ! C'est drôle, non ? »

Comment ça les mêmes yeux ? Raynor se rappela alors que les elfes possédaient une très bonne vue, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Aerie puisse discerner la couleur des yeux du nain même dans cette pièce mal éclairée. Et puis, depuis quand Aerie savait-elle exactement quelle était la couleur de ses yeux ? Tout cela devenait bizarre.

« Oui, Aerie, c'est… drôle, » dit-il en forçant un sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus. Le nain énervé avait finalement décidé de partir et s'était brusquement retourné. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de son confrère, il n'avait pas aperçu Raynor qui se tenait assis là ; le rôdeur se retrouva sur le sol plus rapidement qu'un dragon grille un poulet.

Aussitôt, une main attrapa le poignet de Raynor pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Il s'attendait à voir Minsc ou Keldorn, mais en ouvrant les yeux le rôdeur tomba nez à nez avec le nain aux cheveux rouges. D'ici, il pouvait constater que la couleur de ses yeux était bien d'un bleu profond et sombre. « Veuillez excuser mon camarade, » dit-il alors de la voix grave caractéristique de son espèce. « Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait quand il s'énerve. »

« Oh, aucun problème- » commença Raynor.

« Comment ça, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ! » hurla presque le nain aux cheveux grisâtres. « Dis tout de suite que je suis un moins que rien ! Que je ne sais rien faire ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais très bien, Korgan, » grogna le nain plus grand en aidant Raynor à se relever complètement. Le rôdeur se rendit compte que ce dernier lui arrivait à l'estomac. « Arrête de déformer ce que je dis. »

« Je ne déforme rien, tu le penses ! Khaan, si c'est ma hache dans la tête que tu cherches, je te jure que- »

« La ferme ! » aboya le dénommé Khaan.

« Non, _toi _la ferme ! Et si tu ne la fermes pas je vais te renvoyer dire bonjour à papa Bhaal dans l'Enfer où il doit être ! »

Raynor se figea. Avait-il entendu correctement ? « Bhaal… ? »

Khaan soupira. « Korgan, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'annoncer à tout Féérune l'identité de mon père. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Moi, si j'étais un demi-dieu, je le crierais sur tous les toits ! » fit Korgan.

« Mais pas moi ! » Khaan se tourna vers les six compagnons. « Désolé s'il vous a fait peur, enfin je veux dire, vous êtes sûrement au courant pour les enfants de Bhaal, et il se trouve que je suis l'un… d'eux. »

A la surprise du nain, Aerie attrapa la main de Raynor. « Tu vois, Raynor, tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'il te ressemblait ! Il est trop beau pour ne pas te ressembler ! Euh, je veux dire… » Réalisant à contretemps son erreur, Aerie rougit violemment alors que Khalid et Keldorn riaient sous cape.

Khaan, pour sa part, était confus. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le rôdeur de ChateauSuif tendit la main. « Raynor, rôdeur. Fils de Bhaal également. »

Khaan écarquilla les yeux et en oublia presque de serrer la main offerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Khaan et Raynor étaient assis près des escaliers ; le nain tenait une pipe de bois à sa bouche, exhalant de temps à autres la fumée d'un air pensif. « C'est pas croyable, je ne pensais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un d'autre… enfin je veux dire, un rejeton de Bhaal… qui ne soit pas maléfique, » dit-il.

« Je le pensais aussi, après toute cette histoire avec Sarevok. »

« Ah oui, j'ai entendu pour cette affaire, » dit Khaan en hochant la tête. Il acquiesça en formule de bienvenue quand Khalid vint prendre place à côté de Raynor sur les marches en bois. « Sombre, sombre affaire. Et à mon avis ce ne sera pas la dernière. »

A ce moment Korgan trottina vers les escaliers et poussa les trois compagnons avec peu de cérémonie. « Pardon, pardon, poussez-vous, » grogna-t-il joyeusement comme seuls les nains savent le faire.

« Où cours-tu si vite, Korgan ? » s'enquit Khaan.

L'interpellé tourna un grand sourire goguenard vers le nain. « La druide, là, l'tavernier m'a dit c'était laquelle sa chambre, » fit-il avant de grimper le reste des escaliers.

Khaan secoua la tête. « Je n'en ferai jamais rien… seul l'or et les femmes l'intéressent celui-là, » soupira le frère de Raynor. « Je croyais que ça allait lui passer, mais à chaque fois qu'on s'arrête c'est pareil. Désolé qu'il jette son dévolu sur ta partenaire. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut dire ça, » sourit Raynor en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Khalid était en train de bouillonner.

Khaan fronça les sourcils et allait demander une explication quand Khalid se leva, feignant la fatigue. Il grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « Bonne nuit » et monta les escaliers en direction des chambres. Une fois le demi-elfe hors de vue, Raynor se laissa aller à rire. « C'est à moi de m'excuser, Khaan ! Tu risques de retrouver Korgan dans un état pitoyable. »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le nain.

« Jaheira, la druide dont il parle, et bien elle est mariée, » sourit le rôdeur. « J'aime autant te dire que Korgan va sentir par où ça passe. Quand Khalid s'y met, on oublie vite les bégaiements et le petit air confus. »

Khaan cligna des yeux. « La druide ? La demi-elfe grande et confiante aux répliques acérées ? Mariée au guerrier qui bégaie comme ça devrait être interdit ? Tu me fais marcher. »

« Nous sommes à Amn, mon ami. Il faut s'attendre à tout. »

Khaan émit un rire grave et bourru, et leva sa chope pour trinquer avec Raynor. Avant que les deux parois de verre ne s'heurtent, toutefois, il y eut un grand bruit à l'étage. On entendit des pas de course lourds, quelques cris, un grand coup résonnant, puis… plus rien.

Raynor poussa un long soupir avant de se lever, étirant ses bras. « Dix pièces d'or que c'est Khalid que l'on va retrouver étalé au sol, » bailla-t-il.

« Tenu, dix pièces d'or que c'est Korgan, » renvoya Khaan, qui pour sa part était déjà en haut de l'escalier.

En quelques enjambées lestes, Raynor eut vite fait de rattraper son frère dont les jambes trapues mais courtaudes ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles, plus longues et plus rapides, de l'humain. Ils atteignirent ensemble la chambre depuis laquelle s'était échappé le cri et s'arrêtèrent dans l'embrasure.

A leur grand étonnement, ils ne trouvèrent ni Korgan, ni Khalid étendu au sol, mais bien Minsc. Le rôdeur géant était allongé de tout son long et de tout son poids sur le plancher, immobile. En s'approchant un peu plus, Raynor se rendit compte que le guerrier Rashemi était simplement endormi.

Le rôdeur aux cheveux écarlates se massa une tempe en soupirant. « Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de demander ce qui a bien pu se passer… » Il leva la tête vers Jaheira et Khalid, qui se tenaient le plus proche de la porte. Du coin de l'œil, Raynor entrevoyait Aerie qui avait l'air à bout de souffle et un peu terrifiée ; à ses côtés, Keldorn la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ce fut Jaheira qui commença à relater l'histoire. « J'attendais Khalid alors j'ai laissé la porte ouverte, » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite Korgan entrer, mais je m'en suis vite rendue compte quand Minsc est entré à son tour. »

« Ce sale nain, » grogna Khalid entre ses dents.

« Dame Aerie et moi-même étions juste derrière Minsc, » ajouta Keldorn. « Korgan et Minsc donnaient l'impression de se connaître. »

« Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, » acheva Jaheira. « Nain et humain se sont emballés, ont haussé la voix, et ce stupide Korgan a eu l'excellente idée de se mettre à insulter la mémoire de certains compagnons défunts. »

Raynor avala sa salive. « Tu veux dire… ne me dis pas que Korgan l'a insultée, _elle_, en présence de Minsc ? »

« En présence _armée _de Minsc. »

Raynor ne se retint pas cette fois-ci ; il se gifla. Par tous les feux de Kossuth, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Korgan à cracher sur la mémoire de Dynaheir en face de Minsc ? Déjà sans colère, le rôdeur du Rashemen pouvait faire des dégâts incroyables, mais avec… Raynor ne serait pas surpris si on lui annonçait que Korgan avait été frappé si fort qu'il avait disparu.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Korgan a trouvé une brèche et a filé, pendant que Aerie a endormi Minsc, » continua Jaheira. « D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu personne jeter un sort aussi vite. »

« Bon écoutez, » soupira Raynor. « Il est tard, on a encore beaucoup de choses à voir, à faire, alors tout le monde va se coucher illico et je ne veux aucune histoire. On discutera de ça plus tard, avec du recul, sans ça je sens que des têtes vont tomber. »

Personne, même pas Keldorn et son courage légendaire, n'osa contrer le rôdeur furieux en disant que Korgan était le seul fautif.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une bête. Un monstre horrible le regardait.

Il tenait de tout : il avait la silhouette d'un démon, une peau rouge comme si elle était enflammée, toute hérissée de pics longs comme des lances, et noirs comme l'enfer. Ses quatre membres, longs et désarticulés, se terminaient en quatre griffes acérées grosses comme un avant-bras humain. De ses deux coudes jaillissaient des lames arquées, les répliques mêmes de celles qui lui sortaient des genoux.

Les huit yeux jaunes le fixaient, à la fois transis et inquisiteurs. Raynor n'osait plus respirer, de peur que le monstre ne le voit et ne décide d'en faire son déjeuner. L'humain ne pouvait détacher son regard de la gueule entrouverte, où il pouvait apercevoir quatre rangées de crocs gros comme le poing, et des canines tout aussi surdimensionnées. D'un coup de mâchoire, Raynor savait qu'il pouvait être coupé en deux.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, l'humain bougea légèrement la tête sur le côté. A sa grande surprise, le monstre fit de même, ne le quittant jamais des yeux tout comme Raynor ne le quittait jamais des yeux. Le rôdeur sentait son cœur qui tambourinait contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait fuir, fuir loin de cette abomination. Il exhala un soupir, et se figea quand le démon poussa un léger grognement.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Raynor esquissa un pas en arrière. De nouveau, le monstre fit de même, et le rôdeur réalisa alors que quelque chose allait mal. Très mal. Presque à contrecoeur, et en même temps poussé par une volonté morbide, Raynor baissa les yeux.

Il cria, mais ce fut un rugissement qui se répercuta entre les murs qui étaient peut-être inexistants. Raynor n'en savait rien ; pour l'instant, il fixait ses mains, ses dix doigts réduits à huit longues griffes, ses paumes lisses transformées en creux écailleux où reluisaient des pics couleur ébène. Ses yeux remontèrent, encore et encore : une peau rouge feu, des lames sortant des coudes, des genoux…

Mais qu'était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi était-il la bête !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Avec un cri, Raynor s'éveilla.


End file.
